The Final Solution
by TWDrichtofen
Summary: Rick and the group will have to face the greatest challenge of their lives, When the creators of the Virus reveal themselves. When Fallen friends are revived and used against them, and the Undead Reich invades Washington D.C once again. It's a battle between the living and the dead that will decide the fate of humanity. (My Magnum Opus) Main project.
1. Undead Space Nazi's

The Final Solution

A Nazi Zombies/The Walking Dead Crossover.

 **The Moon, late 2015.**  
 **inside a Large, city sized Swastika shaped Building**

 **As Planet Earth burned in the years with the zombie apocalypse, The beings responsible for the death of billions laid in wait. As Germany surrendered to the allies in the second world war. A top secret project was taking place with the Group 935. Using their teleportation device. They had discovered a machine on the moon, which was fueled by the souls of the dead. They had managed to build a moon base on the surface surrounding the object, Which had become the last safe haven for The German Reich, where over 100,000 German soldiers fled and their bio weapon's program was moved. The German's created the virus as a weapon to destroy the allies, and had spent the many years perfecting it for a resurgence. Even zombifying themselves in the process. The process made them practically immune to most body shots, and made them stronger and faster, while keeping their intellect, and turning them into flesh eating corpses in the process.**

* * *

 **The leader of the organization; The Doctor, headed down to give a speech about the status of their mission; The Extinction of Humanity.**

 **"Gentlemen. if I may have your attention please?" Said the Doctor as the Nazi soldiers gathered around. It seems that our Virus super weapon has failed. Our first attempt to destroy Humanity has failed..." "Pockets of human settlements still litter the globe." The Human race still lives!**

 **Screams of anger and rage fill the crowd.**

 **"Not to worry my good friends, for today begins our second plan! and the more fun plan if you ask me." The Doctor said with a large smirk on his decaying face.**

 **"And just what might that be Mein Fuhrer?" one Soldier asked.**

 **"Fear not, my undead friend! for as the saying goes. "when all else fails, you have to do it yourselves!" "AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE SHALL DO!" The Doctor shouted at the top of his rotting lungs"Our first target is the decaying city of America's FILTHY capital-Washington D.C."**

 **"But Doctor, We already took D.C, hell, the Mall is our Main base on the Continent." Said Takeo, One of The Doctors 3 Advanced Super Walkers.**

 **"Indeed Tak, you're correct, however... The Living still thrives in it. Specifically the outskirts, speaking of the outskirts, this is our main target."**

 **Just then, a large map appeared behind them. A map of the D.C area. The Doctor then pointed to a key location on the map. "This, is our target. The Alexandria Safe Zone." "It currently has a population of well over 500 people, and it continues to grow." The Doctor said in anger.**

 **"Shall we devour them all Commander? Shall we rip apart the mothers, fathers, sons and daughters?" one soldier asked.**

 **The Doctor smirked. "I admire the enthusiasm, but 500 people isn't enough to feed the 1,000 troops that I'm sending to the location." however, if you do manage to kill one- first come, first serve." He replied.**

 **"What I expect out of you is to send them a message of their imminent demise. Show a symbol of power, TEAR THOSE DAMN WALLS DOWN!"**

 **YES SIR! shouted the undead soldiers.**

 **"Now," The Doctor continued. "I want one thousand of you- 750 infantry, and 250 Luftwaffe, to use the teleport system to arrive at the Mall. There, you will head to our Earth Headquarters- The Capitol Building, and receive orders from The Admiral. You'll find your vehicles already there. Meanwhile, I'll get The moon base into orbit, and the rest of us shall arrive in 3 day's time."**

 **"Go forth, and spread anarchy and chaos to D.C! End all living resistance! SUCH IS MY DECREE!"**

 **The Doctor proceeded with a Nazi salute. "SIEG HEIL!"**

 **The soldiers did the same- "SIEG HEIL!" and headed towards the teleport system.**

* * *

 **"So... how'd I do?" The Doctor asked his 3 Super Walkers, his 3 advisers and most powerful soldiers.**

 **"Fucking terrible, worst speech I've ever heard." Said Nikolai, The Russian, while taking a drink of vodka.**

 **"I Think you went a little insane while delivering it." Said Dempsey, The American**

 **"I thought It was beautiful." Said Takeo, The Japanese.**

 **"Dah... I don't care how shitty It sounded, as long as we succeed in the Extinction of Humanity- The Final Solution to the Living Threat" I won't stop till everyone alive on that rock is either a walking corpse, or Fueling the Reich.**

 **Just Then, Dempsey received a message from Lizzie. "Sir, It appears that Lizzie wishes you to head down to the M.P.D."**

 **"What the fuck for?! Can't that Little Bitch see that i'm busy?" said The Doctor in a pissed off tone.**

 **"She said she has a surprise for you." Dempsey replied.**

 **"SHE GOT ME A PRESENT!?" The Doctor said in an excited high pitched voice, before quickly regaining his composure. "Well, looks like I'm off, you three supervise the preparations while I'm gone" He then took off to the M.P.D**


	2. Recieving A Soul Powered Gun

**"Ya, ya, ya Lizzie, I'm here, what do you want?" The Doctor said to Lizzie Samuels, who was inside of the M.P.D.**

 **You know Edward... that's no way to talk to a little girl. Lizzie said in a demonic tone.**

 **"DON'T CALL ME EDWARD! We talked about that Liz..."**

 **"Then what can I call you?" Lizzie asked in an annoyed tone**

 **"I prefer to be called by my last name... Richtofen. Thank you very much!" He shouted.**

 **"So arrogant..." said Lizzie.**

 **"Look, I'm very busy... now just tell me what you have for me and I'll be off."**

 **"I have a new weapon for you"**

 **"REALLY! DANKE! LIZZIE!" Richtofen shouted in joy.**

 **Out of the wall came an MP40 Submachine gun.**

 **Richtofen gazed at the weapon as he held it in his hands. "So... what's so special about it?" he asked.**

 **"It's haunted." Lizzie answered.**

 **"The insane doctor looked at Lizzie for a good couple of seconds, before uttering "Are you fucking with me right now?"**

 **"If you would notice, the gun has an orange aura around it." Lizzie stated**

 **"Huh... interesting, so who inhabits it?" The Doctor asked.**

 **The gun is inhabited and powered by the soul of an 18 year old girl named Beth Greene, I knew her myself, believe it or not." Lizzie answered.**

 **"I swear, every Important thing we build here is either a little girl or a woman..." Richtofen whined, "couldn't we just use that Black guy... what's his name... Tyreese?"**

 **"Fuck no" Lizzie replied.**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Did you forget what you did to him when his soul first arrived here?"**

(Flashback)

(cuts to Richtofen punching Tyreese repeatedly in the head, while Maniacally shouting..."WHAT NIGGAH! IS THE AFTER LIFE TOO GOOD FOR YOU NIGGAH!?")

(Meanwhile Takeo and Dempsey are watching nearby. "I swear... he does this to every black guy that arrives here..." Takeo exclaimed. "He's a nazi, what would you expect, at least he LETS them into the Aether, he doesn't even let the Jews in for gods sake." Dempsey replied.)

(Back to present)

 **"So... does she talk?" Richtofen asked."**

 **"of course I can talk, dumbass." A voice said as the gun vibrated in his hands.**

 **"Did you just call me a dumbass?"**

 **"Look... just shut the fuck up and get me out of this room, I'ts fucking cold in here."**

 **"oh... I love angry chicks..." Richtofen said, grinning. "but why are you angry?" he asked."**

 **"I got shot in the fucking head... in a totally pointless death scene."**

 **"Wow... That totally fucking sucks... Well Lizzie, thank you for this gift, now me and Beth... are going to get more... acquainted..." The Doctor said as he left the room.**


	3. Introduction to Alexandria

**"Well then... before we commence the attack... I believe... we should... announce our arrival... wouldn't you agree? " The Doctor asked his three adviser's. "Yes... show them just how much of a threat the dead can be!" Dempsey answered. "Show them true terror!" Nikolai replied.**

 **"And what about you Takeo? The Doctor asked. *"Takeo merely looked at the ground for a moment before saying. "Let this only be a message... You shouldn't slaughter everyone there..." He demanded.**

 **The Doctor laughed, "Takeo... you're in no position to give me orders... If you honestly think that they'll just let me walk in there without violence... eh, why the hell not."**

 **"I'll try not to kill ALL of them..." The Doctor said with a smirk. "What do you think Beth? He asked his MP40 he was cuddling in his arms."I say... we kill them all..." Beth answered in a very energetic voice.**

 **Everyone in the room was quiet before The Doctor finally spoke. "Oh... I'm gonna FUCKING love you." He smirked.**

 **"Did that gun just talk?" A Nazi soldier asked.**

 **"Ya... you got a problem with that?!" The Madman shouted.**

 **The soldier shuddered while replying with a low whimper. "No... sir... not at all."**

 **"Well... I say me and my little lady go off alone. I'll be back soon." The Doctor said as he approached the teleporter .**

 **"I don't like what he's planning..." Takeo said ominously.**

Elsewhere, In Alexandria.

 **"It had been several day's since The town meeting, and the arrival of the new resident to Alexandria; Morgan Jones, A good Friend of Rick Grimes, The Sheriff of the town, and Leader of Alexandria's Military forces.**

 **"So... Morgan... How long have you been on your own?" Rick asked. "Several Month's... And I can't believe how much you've changed since I last saw you..." he replied.**

 **"What do you mean?" Rick asked. "You just shot a man point blank, No hesitation." Morgan stated.**

 **Rick thought for a second, before answering truthfully. "We lost a lot of good people...; Beth... Tyreese... and we had to do things... things we aren't proud of, but... we had to do it. I wish we hadn't, but they had to be done.**

 **Meanwhile, Sasha was on watch. when something strange caught her eye; A lone walker, wandering towards the gate, What she found strange was the fact that this walker's clothes were rather fresh,with a red band over his left arm, and he was carrying a gun.**

 **She immediately radioed to Deanna about this incident. "Um... Deanna... I think we have a man out there... He's armed and he's approaching the gates. Your orders?"**

 **"Get Rick over there, and find out what he want's. Have armed guards around him at all cost." Deanna answered over the radio.**

 **"Yes mam." Sasha replied as she kept her scope on the man. What happened next astonished her; The Unknown man waved his right hand to the left, and all of the Walkers surrounding the gate stopped everything. Moaning. Groaning. Moving. Everything, and simply turned around and moved away from the gate, forming a path for the man.**

 **"Is he... Controlling the walkers?" she asked herself. Sasha immediately radioed to Rick to get the hell down to the gate.**

 **"What is it? Morgan asked. "Something's going on at the Gate." Rick replied as he pulled out his gun and ran down towards the Entrance. With Morgan following close behind. "Get Daryl and the Other's!" He radioed to Deanna.**

 **When The Group made it to the gate. They noticed that the walkers around Alexandria had organized into a small herd several feet away, While at the front of the gate was a man dressed in a Nazi SS Uniform and carrying an MP40; Who was smiling menacingly.**


	4. Gutentag!

It **was complete silence until the Man finally uttered a rather cheerful. "Gutentag" He said in a high pitched German accent.**

 **Rick pointed his gun at the man and asked him. "what's your name?"**

 **"Ah... now that's the major question, isn't it?" The Man Answered. "How about you open this gate, and I'll tell you." He finished with a grin.**

 **"Rick cocked his revolver toward's the man's head. "I'm not gonna ask again: What's. Your. Name?" He said as a command.**

 **"And you really like to test my Patience Rick." The madman answered. Rick showed an expression of shock. How do you know my name?" He raised his voice. "Answer Me!"**

 **"My organization know's practically everything about you people... Now... before we go any further... how about an ultimatum... Either open this gate... or I'll open it for you." The Man spoke as his voice got deeper with every second that he went on.**

 **" You're one man against an armed and walled community, not only do we have most of our forces here, but we have an armed sniper in the tower up there. So if you even think-**

 **The Man grabbed the handle and pushed; nearly ripping the damn lock's off and tearing the entire gate down.**

 **The Psycho approached the survivors."Ya... so about my end of the Bargain... My name is Doctor Edward Richtofen..." he spread his arm's out as if he was jesus. "And this is Beth Greene. My MP40" He shouted at them.**

 **The mere mentioning of her name enraged Daryl Dixon, who had flashbacks to how he couldn't save Beth from Dawn's headshot. Enraged. He fired a arrow from his crossbow at The Doctor. RIchtofen was shot point blank in the forehead.**

 **But he didn't go down. Not at all. He just took the hit head on, hardly flinching, as the arrow melted into him.**

 **Well then... I can see Dixon's angry about his "Self proclaimed girlfriend" dying. Well... she isn't dead... she's right here... and she's VERY angry." He said as he pulled out his MP40 from under his coat.**

 **"Shall we waste them all honey?" He asked his gun. "Indeed, send them all to hell!" Beth answered.**

 **"Wunderbar" The Doctor answered her.**


	5. The Truth Is Revealed

**"How the hell is that possible? He just took an arrow to the face and shook it off like it was nothing! What the hell are we fighting here?" Rick thought.**

 **"You know... I promised my associate that I wouldn't kill all of you." The Madman said in a rather calm tone. "All I really came here for was to inform you of your imminent demise."**

 **"KILL HIM!" Rick shouted to the rest of the armed guards around the area, and merely second's later Richtofen was pounded with an onslaught of Assault rifle, Shot gun, and Pistol rounds."**

 **The Bullets pierced him repeatedly, ripping through his flesh to the point that the bullet holes in his body were rapidly getting larger by the second, and the force alone nearly caused his left arm to snap off from the pressure.**

 **When their mag's ran empty, The guards were shocked to realize that Richtofen was Still. Standing. His left arm hanging by a few threads of flesh with blood and rotten flesh all over him and scattered about, but still standing none the less.**

 **It horrified them even more to see that his body was beginning to...Fix...Itself.**

 **Exposed Organs were quickly covered by a black, liquid, oil like substance that accumulated around his body and hardened into the ribs that had been ripped off from the onslaught. The rest of the substance threaded out into his muscle structure. The tear on his arm quickly covered in the substance, and threaded, almost stitched itself back into working order, and the holes in his clothes quickly closed back together. He was Regenerating!**

 **The Group was feeling multiple emotions at once while seeing this take place; Disgust, Horror, Amazement, It was disgusting enough that Jessie vomited on the floor, and It looked like the rest weren't far behind from that reaction as well.**

 **Once the... Repairs... were completed, The Doctor simply looked at them with Disgust, malice, and anger, before shaking his head saying, "Well... remember what I said about informing you of your demise? FUCK THAT!" He shouted as he pulled out his MP40 and opened fire on the guards.**

 **The Bullet's tore into the poor guards, when one would puncture into one of them, It would remain dormant in them before violently exploding inside of them. incinerating the center and blasting apart what was left. He sprayed his rounds into all 20 of them until his mag emptied, and nothing but ashes and gore littered the ground.**

 **The survivor's were horrified at this point, Just what kind of... DEMON,walked into their sanctuary.**

 **"W-what did you... do to them?!" Rick stuttered, trembling in terror.**

 **"What did I do to them? I thought I just explained this to you Rick..." Richtofen said in disappointment.**

*" **This Gun,** **is powered by the soul of Beth Greene, the younger sister to Maggie Greene, and Daughter to Hershel Greene,** **I bet you all know her, since she died nearly a month since today." He explained** **"Anyway, the gun is powered by her emotions. The angrier she is, the more powerful the gun is. The power that you all just witnessed, was the equivalent of several rounds of C4 per bullet, and I have 64 rounds per magazine." The Doctor smirked. "I can annihilate a small town with her, and rip apart tanks like tissue paper."**

"J **ust**... **what the hell are you?" Glenn asked.**

 **"Richtofen's smirk grew even longer than before. "Ah, so the Korean finally decides to speak up! wunderbar! Well then, allow me to formally introduce myself to all of you, I am Doctor Edward Richtofen, and I'm the leader of the Undead Reich. Now... how about I share a little secret with all of you."**

 **"Everyone you lost, everyone you've met, or haven't met, that is no longer with us, everyone who's died in supply runs, hostile attack's by other groups, suicide, sacrifice and all the hell that you all went through to turn you into the animal's that you are today. Your family, friends... all that you lost... Is All Because Of Me."**

 **"I created the virus."**


	6. The Final Solution To The Living Threat

**"So... you're responsible... for all that's happened..." Rick said in realization. "You caused all the hell we went through!?"**

 **"Sheesh, when you put it like that, It's like I killed your wife or something, oh wait... I DID!" Richtofen said in a high pitched evil laugh.**

 **"MOTHERFUCKER!" Rick shouted as he pulled out his colt python and shot the Doctor point blank, only for his headshot wound to heal itself almost immediately afterwards.**

 **"Seriously, I just slaughtered 20 of your guards, how the FUCK do you think one little headshot is going to put me down for the count, but anyway, let me explain me and my organizations, origins..." He began to explain.**

 **"I'm fairly certain that you've heard of the National Socialist German Workers Party." Richtofen stated. "Never heard of it" someone in the crowd replied. "Ugh... The Nazi Party..." Richtofen restated. The crowd sighed in realization.**

 **"Us German's were far more advanced than the rest of your pathetic allied nations... we had a group responsible for the most advanced weapons and technology at the time; Group 935; the company I worked for, and what gave me my abilities that you just seen."**

 **"So advanced in fact, that we invented teleportation in the early 1940's, and used this technology to reach the moon and build a moon base, almost 30 years before the first american set foot on it." He went on.**

 **"So what does that have to do with anything?" Daryl asked. "Well, let's just say, that when Germany surrendered in 1945, some of us in the Reich, wouldn't take defeat for an answer. Thus a German Field Army, consisting of 100,000 men, led by me, fled to the moon at the end of the war. The Field Army consisted of a selected group from the Wehrmacht, including members of the Heer, Kriegsmarine, Luftwaffe, and The Waffen SS."**

 **"And that's not all that was taken to the moon." The Doctor smirked. "We also managed to bring along the plans for our bio weapons program. This program consisted of the virus that ruined your lives today."**

 **"Why would you do something like that?" Glenn asked in shock.**

 **"Because my dear Korean... The virus was created to bring the end to The Allied Nations that forced our mighty Third Reich to surrender, those nations, consisted of The United States, Great Britain, and The Soviet Union, aka Russia." It was to be used in the event of a resurgence... This resurgence happened about... 2 years ago, the same length as this apocalypse of yours."**

 **"So, the rest of the world besides those nation's weren't effected?" Rick asked.**

 **"Nein, the rest of the world was off our target list for the time being, until I realized what our destiny really was, The Destruction of the Allies only served as a cover since I realized what We had to do." Richtofen answered.**

 **"What did you have to do? What's your true plan?" Rick asked in a scared tone.**

 **The Doctor laughed to himself before answering; "I'm certain that you've all heard of the Holocaust, correct?" The group nodded in fear.**

 **"Well, The Holocaust went by a different name by the Third Reich; The Endlösung; or The Final Solution. However, Our Final Solution is a much greater Holocaust, for we no longer care if you're Jewish, American, British, Russian, or any other. Your religion or race no longer matters, what does matter; Is That You're Alive." Human life, is the victim to our Final Solution. The Dead Shall devour the living, and shall take over as the dominant being on this planet."**

 **"So does that answer your question?" Richtofen grinned.**

 **Alexandria was terrified at this point, they had just put together why all the bloodshed of this world had taken place, It was all part of an agenda, a plan to wipe out humanity.**

 **"But why would you wanna kill off your own species?" Rick asked.**

 **"Oh Rick, you never cease to amaze me with your questions, We Believed that our bio weapon was enough to wipe out Humanity, but we had created another strand of the virus, one that stopped our aging, gave us increased strength, and the need to devour the flesh of the living, all while keeping our intelligence. The what you call "Walkers" that roam the planet, are the mentally retarded versions of us, they can't think, feel or anything of the sort, they can only preform basic functions. We on the other hand, are the equivalent of super soldiers, or "Super Walkers" if you prefer."**

 **"In fact... allow me to demonstrate just what a super walker is." The Doctor said as he pulled out a device resembling a walkie talkie, "Unit Six, now is the time to reveal yourselves." He said into the device.**

 **Just then out of nowhere out of the sky, came 6 Wehrmacht soldiers, wearing what appeared to be a mixture of a Trench coat and Duster coat with A Stalhelm helmet with standard Nazi Symbolism, each wore a removable facecloth, with Glowing Blue Eyes.**

 **"Gentlemen, meet the soldiers of the Untoten Reich; The Undead Reich."**


	7. A little Demonstration

**"Everyone get back!" Rick ordered the crowd as the Six Undead approached them.**

 **The six Undead Wehrmacht looked towards the group with very large grins on their decomposing faces. They each carried various World War 2 weapons, one held a STG 44, while the other five held a FG 42,a MG 42, a Kar98k, a MP 18, and a Gewehr 41 respectively.**

 **"Gentlemen, It's time to show them just how much of a threat we truly are." said Richtofen, who was relishing in the terror he was causing the Residents. "Try not to kill all of them, let this be but a simple... Demonstration." He said with a smirk.**

 **"Yes Doctor!" Said the soldiers, The look on their faces showed a lust for blood and flesh, they were dying to devour all the flesh they could eat, and they quickly eyed the majority of the crowd that was fleeing the scene, leaving Rick's group and a few others left to defend.**

 **"FEAST TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT! THESE AMERICAN PANSIES SHALL BE NOTHING, BUT OUR SUPPER!" The maniacal Doctor shouted at the top of his rotting lungs.**

 **The Six Nazi's immediately charged at full speed towards the group. "KILL THEM! EVERYONE OPEN FIRE!" Rick commanded out of fear, as the survivors fired a blaze of bullets towards the undead.**

 **The Wehrmacht seemed to dodge around the bullets with ease, some even seemed to be letting the bullets nearly touch them, before darting out of the way at the last possible second. They had put their weapons on their backs and ran towards the group with their arms at their sides in a V shape, before one of them Slashed one of the survivors with one of his sharp, claw-like hands. The force ripped the mans cheek open, before the Soldier darted back in and sunk his teeth into the man's neck, bringing him down and began to feast on him.**

 **"One of the other Nazi's pounced towards another survivor, biting the man's face, and ripping it off, leaving the gory front of his skull left behind.**

 **They tore down the majority of the survivor's fighting them until only Rick and the group remained. Five of the Wehrmacht stood against them, while one of them darted off towards the town disappearing behind the vast array of buildings and streets.**

 **Richtofen then raised his left hand in the air, and the five undead quickly darted over behind him. All hostilities ceased.**

 **"I believe that's more than enough of a show, wouldn't you agree?" He asked his 5 soldiers. They all nodded in excitement. "Wunderbar." I leave you with this Rick, this will not be the last time you see us, for this small battle, Is only the beginning, of the long war ahead." He smirked as he said this, and he and his men turned around and quickly ran off.**

 **Once they were far enough away, Richtofen contacted Lizzie via the same device he summoned his soldiers with. "Lizzie, I need you to do something for me." He said. "Yes Sir, what do you request?" she replied obediently. "Once I get back. I need you to Take Beth and Extract her soul out of the MP40, I have "Plans". Richtofen responded.**

 **Meanwhile, Back at Alexandria, the settlement was pretty shaken up by the events that had taken place. Rick was off to speak to Deanna about fortifying Alexandria's defense's immediately, while they devised a battle plan.**

 **It was then when Daryl noticed a large amount of blood around the streets, and several bodies far from the area where the standoff had taken place. Shaken with fear, he contacted the rest of the group to inform them of the news. One of the Wehrmacht was still in Alexandria.**


	8. Terror and Kidnapping,wonderful isn't it

**Yes... I'm ditching the bold for the entire story, It takes more time if I bold the entire thing, also this is a much longer chapter, the reason being this is a big moment in the story, tons of build up and a bit of action.**

 **This chapter also demonstrates just how much power an Undead Wehrmacht can actually have.**

 **Also, I'm Giving the Lone Wehrmacht that got away a name; Franz (No that's not a misspelled name, That's an actual German name.) He shall be one of the main Characters, and he'll play a big part in the story.**

 **Also... sorry if the dialogue is a bit off at times, I'm still trying to make this a more serious comedy, hard to balance the two.**

 **Also, for those who don't understand German, Fraulein is another word for woman. Wunderbar means wonderful, and Danke means thank you.**

 **Anyway, spread the word of this story, and leave a review.**

* * *

"So… We have another one of those THINGS here!?" Rick asked in fear. "We couldn't even touch those monsters, and now we have one of them loose in Alexandria!?" He finished as he paced around the room. "I don't like it either… But It's a confirmed fact, we clearly saw five of them leave with this "Richtofen" person, when there was indeed six of them present when they attacked; one ran off into the crowd." Daryl replied. "Then we must find this…THING, Immediately!" Rick ordered. "Fine, I'll get the manhunt ready, in the meantime, you come up with a plan on how we deal with this… Reich." Daryl responded, commanding the best soldiers Alexandria had to offer to begin the search.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a nearby house in Alexandria, two bodies of a Mother and Father lay decomposing with a large trail of blood that led to the Attic. The Attic was drenched in the blood of The Child, who was being devoured by none other than The Lone Wehrmacht Soldier; He continued to eat his meal when he received a transmission from None other than Richtofen himself. "Ah, Admiral Franz, how goes the infiltration of Alexandria?" Richtofen asked. "The Mission goes well Doctor, I even got myself a good snack for my efforts." The Soldier; Franz, Replied.

"Wait, what do you mean, by a snack?" The Doctor asked. "Well I broke into one of this settlement's retched houses, and killed everyone in it." "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? IF THEY SEE THE DAMAGE WE'LL BE DISCOVERED!" Richtofen screamed in his High German accent. "Well… in my defense sir, you never really told me where to go-"Franz reasoned but was soon interrupted. "YEAH! BUT I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SLAUGHTER EVERYONE YOU CAME ACROSS!? DIDN'T I!?" Richtofen screamed, clearly pissed off.

"Ugh… It doesn't matter, if you feel the need to stay in that area, than clean up the mess. Just remember your orders; Keep Alexandria occupied, In the meantime, I'm activating Operation: The Fallen. "That isn't an operation I've heard of before sir…" Franz replied. "It's the resurrection of Everyone Rick has met in this world, be it friend or foe, or of whatever allegiance, they work for the Reich now. The Doctor said with a large grin on his face. "I already have plans for the creation of my top two lieutenants."

"Why do you need two more? Aren't your top three good enough for you sir?" Franz asked. "Seriously, why do you damn near interrogate me every time I contact you?" Richtofen asked in an annoyed tone, not amused by the Wehrmacht's constant questions. "I'm just curious, we aren't just pawns, we're an army. We should have the right to know our leader's dilemma's" Franz responded "I suspect that Takeo is planning to betray me, The Yellow Bastard always seems to reject my plans, whatever the matter maybe, I need suitable replacements. Those replacements are the first of the Fallen to be raised; The sisters. The Younger has been resurrected and is currently being held in containment because of her… "Violent" nature. I shall brief her on her mission later" Richtofen responded. "And the older?" Franz asked. "Well, there have been some issues about her, she isn't exactly dead, she's currently alive in the safe zone." Richtofen responded.

"And you want me to infect her?" Franz responded with a wild grin on his rotting face. "Nein, I want her alive, knock her unconscious. I wish for her younger sister to **"Do the honors."** Replied Richtofen with a smirk. "And what is this woman's name?" Franz asked. "Her name is Maggie Greene, That's your target." Richtofen replied. "Yes Doctor, shall I proceed with my orders?" Franz Asked. "That you shall, Franz, Make a show, but kill only who you deem necessary." Richtofen replied. "Yes Doctor!" Franz Replied as the transmission ended. He picked up his Kar98k, and waited for the perfect moment.

* * *

It was just then that Daryl's strike force consisting of Michonne, Abraham, Daryl, and a few other survivors, discovered the wrecked house. "Yep… that thing's been here alright." Abraham said as he approached the steps.

"Those pitiful humans refer to me as a thing! Insolent maggots." Franz said in anger over Abrahams comment. He then lunged at the front wall of the attic, ripping it open and crashed in front of the strike force. "THERE IT IS! KILL IT!" Michonne ordered as the rest opened fire. Franz was bombarded with bullets, but the virus allowed him to tank them with ease. He then leaped into the air, and spin-kicked one of the survivors; knocking the poor man's head off in the process, before landing and stabbing another survivor in the neck with his bayoneted Kar98k, while simultaneously pulling out his Luger pistol and engaging three more survivors, gaining a headshot on each.

Daryl and the rest were amazed. Richtofen clearly wasn't lying about the enhancements this strand of the virus made; this soldier killed 5 people so quickly, and so easily, in the span of at least six seconds. Before they and the rest of the squad could engage. The Wehrmacht soldier leaped into the air and landed several feet away, before darting off at full speed, running across entire blocks in seconds.

"He's heading towards the center of town! After him!" shouted Abraham. "My god, He might kill Deanna and the others! Follow him and contact Rick!" Daryl commanded his squad.

* * *

"So, we're fighting Nazi's…" Deanna sighed. "Seems like it, It also seems like It's a large organized group of them too, and we believe that one of their soldiers is hiding somewhere in Alexandria. Rick said as he received a message from Daryl. "They've located it, and it's on the run." Rick said with a smile.

"On the run where?" Deanna asked, before the window above the meeting area burst open. Shards of Glass shattered all over the room, and there stood Franz, The Wehrmacht Soldier.

"Right there." Rick answered in a sarcastic tone, before immediately taking out his Machete and attacked. Franz caught the Machete in his left hand and crushed the blade with ease, before upper cutting Rick in the chest, causing him to bend over in pain, only to be met by a backslash by Franz, sending him flying into a nearby wall. He was alive, but unconscious.

Franz then proceeded towards Deanna, who backed into the nearby corner. He smashed his left arm into the wall to prevent her escape, before grabbing her by the neck with his right arm, holding her off the ground. "Tell me the information I seek, and I'll let you live…" He said as he held her closer to his face. "Where… Is... Maggie Greene!?" The Wehrmacht demanded. "I'm not telling you SHI-"Deanna tried to scream but had her throat nearly crushed by the Wehrmacht's cold, dead hands. "Wrong answer." Franz replied coldly as he was about to choke her to death; only to feel the tip of a hunting rifle hit the side of his helmet.

He didn't even have time to react before the gun fired and blew a bit of his head off in the process, knocking him down. The one who fired was none other than Maggie Greene.

"Deanna!?" Maggie shouted as she ran over to the fallen leader of the safe zone. "Are you ok?" She asked urgently. "Yes… yes I think so, but Rick's been critically injured. We gotta get him out of here!" Deanna said while still coughing from what just happened. "Daryl and them are on their way, just get out of here while you can." Maggie ordered. Deanna shook her head in agreement and quickly got out of the destroyed room. Maggie surveyed the damage and started thinking to herself. "Just what the hell did he want me for?" She asked out loud.

"I believe I can explain that." Franz said, getting back up. "But… that's… impossible! I shot you point blank!" Maggie shouted in disbelief. Franz looked at her for a few seconds before laughing maniacally. "Your piss-poor knowledge of our weaknesses is astonishing. A headshot may be enough to kill an average walker, but against US!?" He laughed to himself once again. "The virus affected our resistance to bullets. Meaning we can tank just about anything thrown at us, not to mention my military grade helmet?" he said, pointing towards his stalhelm helmet. "Now, back to the matter at hand. The Doctor wants you alive, he finds you… **important for his goals."**

He quickly darted into her and kneed her in the gut, causing her to kneel down in pain and cough up blood. That's when Franz was barraged with Assault rifle fire. "Get the fuck away from her!" Glenn shouted over the hailstorm of bullets.

Franz simply pulled out his Kar98k and waited for the Korean's mag to empty, once it did, he immediately charged into Glenn, stabbing the Asian in the hip with his bayonet. "I admit, standing up to The Untoten Reich is very brave, especially coming from you, Glenn, but a useless gesture, none the less." Franz coldly replied as he pulled the trigger and fired into Glenn's stab wound, causing him to crash onto the floor in pain.

"GLENN!" Maggie shouted as she got back up and attempted to punch the Wehrmacht, but Franz caught her by the wrist and crushed it, he proceeded to kick her left leg, shattering it. Crying in pain, Maggie was forced into a kneeling position.

"Stop crying about the poor man, He's still breathing, after all…. I believe the Doctor will find it fitting if **YOU.** Killed him." Franz smirked.

"What? But I'd never-"Maggie tried to respond but was slashed unconscious by The Wehrmacht. She was then lifted up onto his shoulders, and Franz quickly spied out the broken window and sure enough, Daryl, Abraham, Michonne and what appeared to be thirty other survivors were held up in the front of the complex.

"I must give them credit for they're bravery. But it's a useless move." He said as he quickly charged out the complex with Maggie on his back. Daryl was about to declare the group to fire, when Abraham raised his hand, telling them to hold. "What are you doing?!" Daryl asked. "It has a hostage! We can't risk killing Maggie!" Abraham reasoned.

Franz then pulled out his Luger pistol and opened fire on them, killing 5 men in the process. "NEVERMIND! ENGAGE!" Abraham ordered. The men opened fire, but were shocked to see that The Wehrmacht had ran all the way to the front gate, and jumped over it.

"Mother Dick…" Abraham said in disappointment.

* * *

In The Reich's main headquarters; The Father ship.

"Doctor. I have the older sibling that you requested!" Franz yelled to Richtofen. "Ah! Good work Admiral Franz! Wunderbar! With her here, I can finally set my plans into motion." Richtofen said in great excitement as Maggie was handed to him.

Maggie, who now had her hands and feet bound, was in absolute horror when he Saw Richtofen, His Glowing Blue Eye's pierced into her soul, He terrified her. This was shown as she started thrashing uncontrollably in his arms. "GET ME AWAY FROM HIM! GET AWAY!" She shouted in terror.

"Well damn, she's a tough little bitch to handle? Isn't she?" Richtofen said with a large smile on his face, amused by her attempts to escape him. "Well Franz, I'm very proud of your efforts; you single handedly terrorized the entire community, killed several people, and brought Rick to his knees in just two attacks, The Fatherland would be so proud. I'm so emotional." Richtofen said, impressed with The Admiral's actions.

"Danke sir, so what's my next assignment?" Franz asked. "I'll get to that later, but now, how about a few bonuses for your display of power, I'm placing you in charge of all Wehrmacht on the ground!" Richtofen replied. "I'm honored Doctor." Franz replied. I'm going to have you switch between Alexandria and The Mall as your main two posts, I want you to place this somewhere in Alexandria." He handed Franz a mini teleporter. "It'll allow you to get into Alexandria undetected. You'll be heading off again in two days. In the meantime, enjoy yourself, for you earned us this magnificent victory, so how about you head down to the meat factory and have yourself a good old time!" Richtofen suggested. "Now, if you don't mind, Me and Maggie shall get more… acquainted…" He smirked.

"That I shall Doctor, danke once again." Franz bowed and darted off. Richtofen then proceeded to carry Maggie down to containment.

* * *

"Where are you taking me? ANSWER ME!" Maggie demanded. "Calm your tits, my Fraulein. I'm merely sending you to see some… family." Richtofen said in an amused tone. "What do you mean Family?" Maggie asked, confused.

Just then, the containment door opened, and Maggie was cut free, and dropped to the ground. "Make sure you contact me when you're done getting reacquainted, and the transformation process is complete. You have your order's my darling Fraulein." Richtofen said on his way out, and then the door slammed shut.

It was completely silence for over ten seconds before a female voice muttered. "Ah… I knew he'd send you to me sooner or later… Mag." The voice said. "Who the hell is this…Show yourself!" Maggie ordered in a frightful tone.

Just then, Glowing Yellow eye's appeared in the darkness. "And to think… that even my darling sister has forgotten me… **What**. **A**. **Fucking. Shame."** The voice coldly said as her nail's screeched against the wall so hard that sparks of electricity sprouted from it.

The Darkness in the room quickly died out, and the figure was revealed to be Maggie's younger, deceased sister, Beth Greene, who was smiling devilishly and hungrily at her older sister, Excited at what she was about to do.

The only thing that Maggie could say was in a sad and horrified voice, "Oh my god… Beth..."


	9. Sisterly Bonding

**Review, like, favorite, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Jesus Fucking Christ Beth…" Maggie whispered in disbelief. "What's Wrong Maggie, don't like what you see?" Beth replied in a cold hearted tone. "Of course I don't like what I see!" Maggie said as she got up on her feet, and stood toe to toe with her fallen sister. "To think that someone, as kind and delicate as you, would resort to… THIS!" She shouted at Beth. "That you'd allow yourself to be turned into a walking, rotting, corpse; a shadow of who you really are." Maggie said in disgust. "You don't even know why I chose this path Sis, so I'd advice that you shut your fucking mouth before things get… violent." Beth responded with a large smirk, revealing her rows of sharp, zombified teeth.

"For what path or reason, I do not know, but what I do know is that the Beth I knew would never resort to such a low." Maggie restated, trying to sound brave. "Now I'm going to ask you again, what the hell has that madman done to you?!"

Beth stared at her for what seemed like hours before laughing maniacally to herself while getting closer. "What Richtofen did to me? Well it's actually quite simple." She paused for a moment, before getting nearly an Inch from Maggie's face and finishing; "He Made Me Better." "He made you into a monster!" Maggie screamed. "A monster? What an interesting accusation, for I can call you the same." Beth responded. "From the moment we left the prison, the only person you gave a shit about was Glenn, when you should've been searching for me! You didn't give a shit about me until you saw my corpse being carried out from Grady's hospital, and you got over THAT pretty fucking quickly... didn't you?!" Beth cried out in raw emotion.

Beth's words were beginning to hit Maggie at full force, she had finally realized what she had been talking about; her neglect of her, She had always spent her time with Glenn, leaving Beth almost always alone with only Judith for company, and she knew how much of an annoyance taking care of her was.

"Was I… that much of a bitch to you Beth?" Maggie said with sorrow and regret in her voice. "Oh God… I wish I could just, make it all up to you- She was interrupted by a sharp punch to the stomach, and pushed against the wall by her younger sister. "MAKE IT UP?! YOU THINK THIS IS A GOD DAMN GAME!?" Beth screamed. "You make me fucking sick… I'm fed up with your lies Maggie." She responded.

"I have learned throughout my life, and my undeath, that innocence and kindness… is no longer a trait or feeling that has any meaning in this world. You need to take what you need by force to survive. You too shall learn these feelings, once I'm done with you of course." Beth smirked. "I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to make you feel my pain… You will suffer, as I have suffered, and besides… I'm starving." Beth said coldly.

Beth reached for Maggie's right hand and crushed it in between her jaws, and with a mighty tug; she tore it off completely, causing Maggie to scream in sheer, utter agony.

* * *

Richtofen was sitting in the control room, hearing the whole conversation between the two, and was relishing in Maggie's torture. "It's sad to see how quickly someone you love can turn on you. Have your fun Beth, have your fun." He said out loud, despite the fact that no one could hear him.

"Doctor!" Nikolai said as he came into the room, "Ah, Nikolai, what News do you have to bring me?" Richtofen said eagerly. "The second subject has been resurrected!" Ah, wunderbar, take me to him. "He's currently in the lab right now." Nikolai replied as he and Richtofen left the room, but before he did. "Lizzie, I need you to monitor what's going on in the containment chamber, I don't want Beth killing her, do you hear?" The Doctor ordered over the loudspeaker. "Yes sir, I'll make she survives." Lizzie responded. "Good girl." Richtofen responded as he hurried down the hallway after Nikolai.

"This is the subject I was referring to sir." Nikolai said, pointing to the newly resurrected. He was a white man with brown hair wearing a black trench coat. The most distinct feature of the man was his eyepatch. He was still dazed from the resurrection process, so Richtofen approached him and tried to earn his trust.

"Ah… Philip Blake. It's an honor to make your acquaintance." Richtofen said, bowing down in fake respect. "Who the hell are you… where the fuck am I?!" Philip responded, still dazed. "Ah… allow me to introduce myself; my name is Edward Richtofen, Dr. Edward Richtofen to be more precise. You're currently aboard the Father Ship; you're in safe hands Mr. Governor." Richtofen replied.

"How you know what they called me?" Philp asked. "They? You mean Woodbury?" Richtofen asked in an unamused tone. "How the fuck do you know about that!?" Philip shouted as he got up from the desk and tried to push the Doctor against the wall, but Richtofen stopped him with ease and pushed him back against the desk he was lying on.

"Now now… that's not a very good idea Philip, I can help you out after all, and Penny wouldn't want you killing the only man capable of bring her back to life… right?" Richtofen smirked. "P-Penny? You can?" Philip stuttered in realization." You were dead Philip, but thanks to us, you're here right now; resurrected. We can bring your daughter back as well…. But there are things that have to be worked out first…" Richtofen paused. "If I work for you, you'll bring my girl back?" Philip asked, nearly breaking down. "Yes, yes we can. But first things first; you must swear undivided loyalty to the Undead Reich, or The Third Reich… if you're braindead…" Richtofen stated. "I do. I swear allegiance to your… Reich." Philip said as he bowed down to Richtofen. "Good Boy Governor, It's an honor to have you on my side. But there's still one more thing you have to do first… "And what's tha- Philip failed to finish as Richtofen sinked his teeth into his throat.

"We needed to share the gift of the virus with us Philip. The transformation shall take a few minutes. I'll come back when it's complete. Auf Wiedersehen!" Richtofen said as he headed back towards the control room. Leaving Philip on the floor, lying in pain and screamed as his he felt the virus filling his veins.

* * *

"I gotta give you credit Sis, you taste delicious." Beth said with a devious smirk on her face as she took a bite into Maggie's severed arm. But I think you understand my point… I mean look at you." She laughed to herself again.

Maggie was covered head to toe in claw marks, bruises and other injuries. Including her completely broken left leg, and an oozing stub where her right arm used to be. "You… you monster…" Maggie struggled to get out the words, and tried to crawl away, but Beth was too quick and she stomped her foot onto Maggie's chest, stopping her in her tracks and nearly crushing her lungs.

She lowered herself onto her and whispered. "You should feel lucky Sis, that despite everything that's happened, I'm not just gonna kill you right now… Be thankful for that, for this is the last true pain that you shall ever face." She smirked as she licked the blood off of Maggie's face, before moving down towards her shoulder and ripped into it.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Maggie screamed in both agony and anger. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Maggie screamed out in rage. "Call me that all you want Sis, for in a few seconds, your outlook shall change entirely." Beth said with a smirk.

"What are you- Maggie screamed in agony once again. "What the hell is happening!?" She asked as she started spazzing out on the floor uncontrollably. "Don't you get it? There's two strands of the virus; one that's in our blood, and the strain that Richtofen created. Both strands are meeting and fusing in the bloodstream." Beth explained. "Since that step is done… The Regeneration shall start to take effect…" Beth smirked.

"What do you mean regeneration?" Maggie asked in fear. "I'm just gonna be honest with you Sis… These next few moments are gonna be some of the most painful you've ever felt. "Beth smiled as she witnessed her sister screaming as her right arm regrew itself in mere moments. The process was excruciating.

After her arm, her leg started to fix itself back into working order, followed by the rest of her body. Her fingernails suddenly shifted and hardened into claws, and her teeth sharped into an almost razor-like point. At this point her screams were warping into the screams of a walker. And the most disturbing thing was her screams were mixing into laughter… Maniacal Laughter.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful Lizzie?" Richtofen asked as he watched the process unfold. "I love such pleasant sounds of anger, sadness, and regret. Its warms my cold, rotting heart to see All those bitter emotions… melted down and replaced with realization, and madness. She finally understands! She realizes how wrong she was! That Undeath is the way of the future. Survival is such a meaningless gesture when the dead exceed you in every possible way!" He said with sheer delight in his voice. "Indeed sir, but why do we need those two? And why are you resurrecting all these people? I think your army is enough." Lizzie replied.

"You don't understand my dear girl… I don't just want to defeat Alexandria; I wanna RUIN Alexandria, figuratively, and literally." Richtofen replied. "I wanna crush their spirits, their dreams, and their hope. I honestly don't need the army. I could just drive Rick and Deanna into insanity and have them bring themselves down, but that would be too easy." Richtofen reasoned. "By bringing these people back and using them against them. Alexandria's morale shall crumble, and like a clenched fist, we shall smite them down with our might." He smirked.

"Now… if you may excuse me, I need to go pick up my ladies." Richtofen smirked as he headed down towards the containment room.

* * *

"You understand now… do you?" Beth asked her newly turned sister. "Yes… I get it now. I've... I've never felt so alive!" Maggie said as she examined her hands, her nails now resembling claws. "So… When do I get to rip someone apart?" Maggie grinned as she asked.

"Soon, my Fraulein, very soon." Richtofen replied as the door opened. "But we still have some time before you two become my Lieutenants." He said as he approached them. I believe I's time for me to… educate you two."

* * *

 **Yup... we have 5 antagonists now; Richtofen, Beth,Maggie,The Governor, and Franz.**

 **How the hell is Rick and the group gonna compete against that? We'll find out soon.**


	10. Training

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this in almost a week, been playing a lot of The Fallout series. I'd figure I'd give you all this to show you that I'm not dead. sorry that it's so short.**

 **I believe I'm going to start splitting this story into story arcs. The first story arc- Chapters 1-7 are the "Introduction story arc", and this one, Chapters 8-onward is the "Preparations" Story arc, where Rick and the group receive assistance to fight against The Undead Reich, and Richtofen's plans for his attack. This story arc is more of a build up to the third story arc. "The Invasion" story arc. Which I can assure is the longest and probably the best of the arc's that I have planned.**

 **Review, like, favorite, and spread the word.**

* * *

"Now then, I believe its time I start with the basics, but before that…" Richtofen turned. "So… Maggie. How does it feel to be one of us?" Richtofen asked with enthusiasm. "Wonderful! Just fucking perfect! I apologize for my rash behavior when we were introduced good doctor, for I hadn't seen the light until now." Maggie said as she bowed in respect. "Ah, wunderbar! That's just wonderful news! I'm glad you both have seen the light of undeath!" He said in excitement. "Now then, since you're both new to this, allow me to explain just what you both are." He went on.

"You two are not simple "walkers" but rather you are the finest undead that we have to offer. You speed, strength and endurance, have all been increased exponentially." He turned towards Beth and Maggie once again. "You're the type of soldiers I need." He grinned. "Now before we get started, do you have undivided loyalty to The Undead Reich?" Richtofen asked. "Yes Mein Führer" Beth and Maggie said while kneeling. "Wunderbar!" Now I believe it's time to explain the details to you." Richtofen began.

"Since you're both Undead, you now must feed on the flesh of the living to survive, You must do this regularly, at around a weekly cycle at the very least, you should eat at least a full human body to feed the hunger." He continued.

"Although… the more you eat in one sitting… the better, cause the less often you'd have to eat when your full. Am I right?" Richtofen reasoned.

* * *

"Ugh… What happened?" Rick said as he came to. He saw Michonne sitting by the side of his bed. "I'm not gonna lie… You got your ass kicked." She responded. "How so?" Rick asked. "That Nazi broke a few of your ribs. You're good enough to stand and walk, but I don't think running is a viable option anytime soon." Michonne responded.

"So… what the hell went on while I was out?" Rick asked as he got up and started walking around. Only to find Glenn sitting on the couch, looking forlorn. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Rick asked, confused. "What's wrong with me?" He asked sarcastically. "That motherfucker TOOK MY WIFE! THAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Glenn screamed.

"Wait… what do you mean he-"Rick was interrupted by Deanna. "Yes Rick, It turns out that the lone Nazi was here for Maggie, once he threw you aside, He beat the rest of us into submission, and captured her." Deanna answered.

"God knows what he's doing to her right now!" Glenn said as he started breaking down into tears. "Don't worry Glenn, If he captured her, he wants her alive for his purposes." Rick said with sorrow as he patted Glenn on the back. "Those purposes… however, are unknown to us." Deanna responded. "This "Undead Reich" That Richtofen spoke of has been rather quiet for the past two days. That's how long you've been unconscious. No attacks, no warnings… we've sent scouts out to search for them but they've come up with nothing. It's as if they just disappeared." Deanna reasoned. "A group of undead killing machines don't just disappear Deanna." Rick stated bluntly. "They'll come back soon. I can feel it, but right now we need to come up with a plan on how to combat these things. Unfortunately, all we can hope is that Maggie is safe and sound, because I'm afraid we won't be receiving any confirmation on her whereabouts for quite some time." Rick said.

* * *

"So… I believe it's time to give you two your weapons." Richtofen responded. He approached Beth and gave her a M1 Garand." This is what you Americans call an M1 Garand. It chambers Mercury tipped silver .308 Winchester rounds." Richtofen explained. "Mercury tipped?" Beth asked. "The rounds are highly explosive." He responded. "So… I shoot people with this thing and they explode?" Beth asked. "Yes… That's the point of explosive rounds…" Richtofen explained. "Oh… I knew that!" Beth answered. "Nein… you didn't, but anyways here's your weapon Maggie."

He approached Maggie and gave her a modified Gewehr 41. "This is one of our weapons used by the Wehrmacht; The Gewehr. It's twice as strong as the average Wehrmacht's Gewehr and uses Titanium coated Mercury tipped 7.92x57mm Mauser rounds. It's almost guaranteed to destroy nothing but the most resilient armor." Richtofen explained. "Now… for your final test." Richtofen grinned. "Final test?" Both Maggie and Beth asked at the same time. "Beth… I'm afraid you don't know this one, but I know for a fact that Maggie does. He's the one that Kicked her ass and brought her here." He smirked as the door opened, Revealing Admiral Franz outside. "Admiral Franz shall be your… instructor. You two have a long way to go before you both become my lieutenants." Richtofen grinned once again. "In the meantime, I have other important matters to attend to. I'll leave you three to get… reacquainted." He smirked as he left the room.


	11. Rematch

**The next chapter shall be a lot more important. Like, Favorite, and review.**

* * *

"Oh… It's you again…" Maggie said regretfully. "Yes… Me." Franz replied. "I see that you've turned as per expected." He said. "Indeed I have. I guess I have to "thank" you for that." Maggie smirked. "Richtofen brought me here to test your abilities, so let's have at it woman.' Franz said as he pulled out his Kar98k and got into his fighting position. "Sister… shall I get involved in this?" Beth asked. "No… this is my fight." Maggie responded. "You just stand back and… observe."

"I look forward to kicking your ass once again Maggie" Franz smirked. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen this time." Maggie said calmly as she pulled out her Gewehr and opened fire. Franz immediately dodged the bullet and charged at her, which Maggie decided to do the same to him.

* * *

"So… Lizzie, how's our friend Philp doing?" Richtofen asked. "Well, he underwent the transformation process and is currently awaiting orders." Lizzie stated. Tell him to wait for another hour or so… I'm planning on making my move soon." Richtofen replied. "In the meantime, let's check on how Franz and my darling Fraulein's are doing." Richtofen ordered. Just then He was shown the destroyed Interrogation room where Maggie and Franz were shooting and clawing at each other like alley cats. The only thing Richtofen had on his mind at that moment was;

"Oh Shit."

* * *

"You honestly think you can defeat me?! I was handcrafted to kill you!" Maggie said maniacally as she repeatedly dodged Franz's gunfire. "Ya! Keep telling yourself that Bitch!" Franz yelled out angrily.

Maggie could only dodge for so long however, as one Franz's bullets hit the side of her neck, causing blood to sprinkle out of her. Seeing his chance, Franz immediately charged at her and impaled her with his bayonet, and fired into the stab wound afterward. "Seems like Richtofen's virus greatly increased your arrogance, Lets fix that." Franz said as he pulled out of her and swung his Kar98k towards her neck and slit her throat.

"You're still weak as ever, what a shame." Franz said with pity as Maggie fell to the ground in pain. Right as he was about to turn tail and leave he heard a high pitched scream and felt an intense pain in his neck; Beth had launched herself onto his back and sunk her teeth into his throat.

"AGH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU DIRTY BITCH!" He shouted angrily as he tried to pull her off him, but to no avail. This sudden exchange gave Maggie enough time to regenerate from her injuries as she got back up and shot Franz in the head.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks Beth" Maggie said as she caught her breath. "You're welcome sis, but you wouldn't believe how boring it was being locked up in that room. That was the first taste of blood I ever had. It was worth it." Beth smirked.

"I must admit… teamwork was not what I was expecting… Good Work." Franz complimented as his head injury healed "Give up, you're outnumbered." said Beth. "I can kick both of your asses and you know it." Franz sneered. "Really now? You're so pathetic." Beth laughed. "Tough talk coming from a guy who got his face blown off by 2 women.." Maggie smirked. "We'll devour you!" The sisters both said in unison. "Alright… I take that bet…" Franz said as he pulled out his Lugar pistol along with his Kar98k. "NOW HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"

* * *

"Oh my god I didn't suspect this to get out of hand that quickly." Richtofen stuttered. "Lizzie, tell Philip that he has to wait a little longer. I gotta fix this before they blow a hole in the ship!" Richtofen ordered. "Yes sir, I'll get on it right away." Lizzie replied.

* * *

Bullets were flying all across the room. Franz was trying his hardest to keep both his opponents at bay. They surrounded him and fired repeatedly to the point that even his regeneration was being tested to its breaking point.

It was at this moment that Richtofen arrived in the room. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted. But they wouldn't budge. All three of them continued raining a hailstorm of bullets at each other. That was when he pulled out his MP40 and fired a burst of bullets into each of their heads. "First rule of law in this Reich is when I order something YOU FUCKING DO IT!" He shouted in in anger they got back up. "Alright… you have my attention." Maggie muttered." "Ugh… mine too." Beth replied. "Sir they double teamed me. I tried my best to hold them off." Franz reasoned.

"I'm honestly impressed you managed to do so." Richtofen replied. "But that's not important… what IS important is what I need you three for." He said as he motioned them to follow him. "Follow me. It's time to remove a thorn in my side." "A thorn?" Beth asked. "He's been a pain in my ass for quite some time now; always rejecting my orders, talking back to me, constantly pointing out anything wrong that comes out of my mouth. The few times he actually obeys me he clearly shows regret." Richtofen complained. "He did this when I stated my plan to attack Alexandria, but I'm honestly surprised that he didn't object to it." "So… what do you think he's gonna-" Maggie was interrupted. "He's going to betray me. I can feel it, so we need to take care of him before he becomes an issue." Richtofen explained.

"So we get to kill something? I'm already onboard." Beth smirked at the thought. "Anything to serve the Reich, Mein Führer." Franz responded. "It would be a pleasure sir." Maggie agreed. "Gute." His room is at the top of the ship all the way in the front. You can't miss it, since It's covered in Japanese symbols." Richtofen reasoned. "What about the other one you revived sir? Shouldn't he get involved?" Franz asked. "Wait you revived someone else?" Maggie asked. "Why haven't we seen him yet?" Beth responded.

"Jesus, stop bombarding me with questions." Richtofen replied. "I don't think we'll need his assistance on this matter. I believe you three are enough for the job, and also I don't think my Fraulein's over here would like this person at the moment." He explained. "Now you have your orders, Now Go!"

Yes Mein Führer!" All three replied as they darted out of the destroyed interrogation room. "Doctor, I need to see you immediately. I have a new weapon for you." Lizzie spoke over the PA system. "I'm on my way." Richtofen responded.


	12. Betrayal

"So… after all these years he's finally taking action against me… about damn time." Takeo smirked as he took a sip from his tea. He had always wondered when Richtofen would snap. "Seems like today is the moment I finally get to take out this bastard." He grinned to himself.

Just then the door behind him burst from its hinges, revealing Maggie and Beth, locked and loaded with devious smirks on their faces. "You know you could knock..." Takeo said with boredom in his voice. "You're one hard man to track down Takeo." Beth replied. "WELL I'M NOT EXACTLY HARD TO FIND!" He shouted. "Seriously I'm certain he told you where I was located… or did he leave that out?" He smirked. "And I've taken notice that Edward was too much of a pussy to come face me himself." He continued.

"The Doctor has ordered your execution. I'd recommend that you just accept it." Maggie replied. "Really… The great and powerful Edward Richtofen; The Leader of the Reich… sent two supermodels to assassinate his greatest warrior… Your leader's kind of an idiot." He responded.

"Actually, they aren't models; they're Richtofen's lieutenants, although they're gorgeous to look at, aren't they?" Franz replied as he entered the room." "Ah, Franz… I see Richtofen sent you here as well. It's sad really; he had to get three of you to replace me." Takeo was grinning at how foolish this situation was.

"I'm surprised that you aren't taking us seriously" Beth replied as she aimed her M1 Garand. "You should be. Any last words?" She smirked. "Indeed I do; you have some nice legs." He replied with the ever-growing grin on his face. "Oh… um… thank you." She stuttered.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS!? In a few minutes Richtofen will arrive here and if you last long enough then BELIEVE me there will be plenty of chaos to go around." Franz cried out.

"Well then, I guess I just have to make sure that you three aren't here to greet him" Takeo said as he pulled out his duel wielded Katana's and leaped towards the trio.

* * *

Elsewhere, Richtofen was sitting in the control room, thinking of a battle plan when he spoke up and said, "I have an idea! Let's torture the living shit out of Rick!" He said out loud. "And just how are you gonna do that?" Lizzie asked in an annoyed tone. "We gas him that's how! We just need a grenade to do the job!" He answered. "So anyway… about that new weapon?" Richtofen asked. "Ah yes… I had it prepared specifically for you." Lizzie replied. Out of the wall came a rather unusual looking pistol; it was grey colored and largely metallic in design but with a wooden handle. The strangest feature was the rather box like shape surrounding the trigger. "It's called a Mauser pistol. It originally held the 7.63×25mm Mauser cartridge, but I had it modified to hold the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge; The same cartridge your MP40 chambers." Lizzie responded. "Wow Lizzie, I didn't know you knew so much about firearms." Richotfen replied, clearly impressed. "Eh, it's a gift" she responded. "So… It uses the same rounds as my MP40… Interesting. So what's it's specifications?" Richtofen asked.

"Well it holds 15 mercury tipped rounds per magazine, with a similar explosive power comparable to your MP40; just as powerful as a C4 satchel." She explained. "So it's really just a weaker version of my MP40?" Richtofen asked. "Correct. It can be used on its own, but I recommend duel wielding it alongside your MP40. My predictions indicate that it's highly effective."

"THIS WEAPON IS PERFECT LIZZIE!" Richtofen shouted in excitement as he held the Mauser in his left hand. "With these I can send fear into the hearts of the living!" He said with a devilish grin on his face. "Now I suppose I should consult my two remaining LOYAL advisors about a plan. Lizzie; You run diagnostics while I'm gone." He commanded as he left the room while contacting Nikolai and Dempsey.

 _"Hopefully Franz and my Fraulein's are taking care of the traitor Takeo right now, I need Rick incapacitated as soon as possible."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Franz Immediately opened fire at Takeo but was surprised to see that The Japanese warrior was blocking every single round he fired with his Katana's. "What the hell? What kind of sword can deflect bullets? He cried out loud. "You don't understand the modifications he made… don't you?" Takeo responded. "These aren't just any type of Katana… The blades are made with a custom titanium alloy: The strongest metal in the world. Not only that, their also coated with a thin layer of bullet proof glass." He continued. "And combined with my quick reflexes, it can easily deflect bullets. How's that for a pair of katana's?" He smirked.

Panicking, Franz quickly looked over to Beth and Maggie. "What are you two just standing there for!? FUCKING SHOOT HIM DOWN!" He ordered. They both nodded and immediately opened fire. Takeo deflected what he could but he was ultimately over powered by the number of bullets and proceed to dodge them all at a lightning fast pace.

"Keep your sights on him!" Franz ordered as he pulled out his Luger pistol and opened fire at Takeo, Who was practically jumping up and down the walls at this point. Before suddenly losing all feeling in his arm… right as it snapped off. "Holy shit!" Both Beth and Maggie said in unison.

With one quick slash, Takeo had managed to severe one of Franz's arms. With Franz staggering back in pain He wasted no time and plunged both Katana's into Franz's torso. Beth continued to fire at him but Maggie had stopped shooting, she was speechless at the fact that the man who had singlehandedly held off The Forces of Alexandria just to kidnap her; was bested so easily by ONE man.

All Franz could do was stagger back in pain before Takeo appeared once again and decapitated him in a single stroke.

"Beth hold your fire!" Maggie said as she grabbed the end of Beth's rifle. She ceased firing and the duo simply stared at Takeo for about five seconds before Takeo began to speak. "I wouldn't feel bad about poor Franz my dear… I've known him for years. He's a damn good soldier and a great leader, but he tends to panic when things don't go in his favor. Don't worry though; he's a regenerator… just like the rest of us. He'll live… and I'll let you live as well." He replied.

"Why? Why would you spare him? Why would you spare us?" Maggie asked. "I don't need to kill you, simply as long as you don't get in my way. The only one I need killed is Richtofen." Takeo replied. Beth was unamused. "You sound like your surrendering Sis… pathetic. We still have the advantage over him. It's two against one!" She reasoned.

"I'm not gonna attack him Beth, You saw what he did to Franz. He'll do the same to both me and you. I'd take his word for it and let him pass." Maggie said as she tried to convince her sister. "SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HIM LEAVE!?" Beth cried out in anger. "Fuck that! HE's GOING DOWN!" She shouted as she aimed her M1 Garand and opened fire. Takeo shielded his face with his katana's and blocked each bullet as he walked slowly towards her. She kept firing in a blind rage until he was nearly two feet away from her. With a quick strike from his left katana he cut her body from her midriff down. Beth immediately dropped her weapon as her body split into two halves and fell back, coughing up large amounts of blood.

Takeo walked towards the nearby table and picked up his teacup. "Like I said, She'll regenerate. I thank you for not making the mistake that she made." He said to Maggie. He walked towards the door and stopped at the entrance. "I see that you're… reasonable. I'll keep that in mind." He said before quickly darting off.

"Like I said…. You're as weak as ever… YOU JUST LET HIM GET AWAY!" Franz yelled as he finished regenerating. "If I didn't I would've suffered the same fate as you two!" Maggie reasoned. "Ugh I don't fucking care… just make sure my sister is alright and I'll issue the command to hunt him down okay?" Maggie ordered. "Alright? ALRIGHT!? SHE'S IN FUCKING TWO PIECES!" Franz yelled sarcastically. "She'll regenerate. Just make sure nothing gets in the way of that, I'll issue the order!" Maggie said as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Takeo was darting across the barren hallways of The Fathership for what seemed what seemed like hours before coming across a group of 10 Wehrmacht soldiers. "Hello Gentlemen!" He said nonchalantly as he approached them. "Well if it isn't the traitor Takeo! Richtofen already announced your death was imminent." The one in front; presumably the leader of the squad said in fake surprise. "Yup" Takeo responded. "I guess we should feel lucky that we get to be the ones who get to end you once and for all." The leader smirked as the other nine got into battle formation behind him.

"Can I just say one thing real quick?" Takeo asked. "Your last words? Out with it" The leader replied. Takeo motioned his Teacup and said sarcastically; "I'm all outta tea." He threw the teacup into the leading Wehrmacht's face; causing to shatter and blind him. The Wehrmacht roared in pain as he clawed at his eyes to get the shards out, which gave Takeo time to pull out his Nambu pistol and open fire at the other nine. He scored eight headshots before his mag ran dry. The ninth Soldier charged at him with his bayoneted Gewehr 41 only to be blocked by Takeo's right Katana. "You Germans should leave the Banzai charges to us Japanese, because we at least knew what we were doing." He said as he managed to knock the gun out of the soldier's hands and cleanly decapitate him with another stroke. He then continued onward, leaving the leader still attempting to claw out the shards.

* * *

"On the other side of The Fathership, Richtofen was meeting with his two remaining advisers; Nikolai and Dempsey, to discuss a battle plan. "Alright… I want some ideas… you two have any suggestions?" RIchtofen asked.

"Yeah, here's one. We have the Luftwaffe. Why don't we just… oh, I don't know… BOMB THE FUCK OUT OF IT!? Nikolai shouted angrily. "Any suggestions that DON'T involve the Luftwaffe? Richtofen asked again. "I agree with Nikolai. We have an air force. Why don't we use it?" Dempsey asked. "Cause that would be too easy Dempsey. I'm using the Luftwaffe as a last resort, or if I say otherwise. "But we have The Mall as a launching pad, we could get a couple Bombers up in the sky and have this war finished in twenty minutes." Nikolai reasoned. "ya…. So that's how we should deal with all of our problems according to you Nikolai. BOMB THE FUCK OUT OF IT!? If we did that then War would get boring, and I don't want MY war getting boring." Richtofen responded.

It was just then that Maggie burst into the Room. "Mein Fuhrer!" She cried. "We failed. Takeo escaped us. He ran off into the ship!" She explained in a fast paced tone of voice; clearly panicking. WHAT!? SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted in a bitter rage. "Where is he now?! GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER!" He demanded. Our security footage shows that he was last seen near the center of the ship, he evaded almost all of the forces before that and briefly engaged 10 Wehrmacht in the center." Maggie explained. "And?!" He demanded more information. "He killed nine of them and left the other one damaged, but still alive." She continued. "HE KILLED NINE ALREADY! Son of a… " He paused "The Center of the ship… that's where the control room is… He wants to get to Lizzie!" He realized. "EVERYONE! GET YOUR WEAPONS AND FOLLOW ME! WE NEED TO STOP HIM!" He ordered as all four of them exited the room.

* * *

Takeo had just made it to the Control room entrance. "Hmph… It's been over an hour and there's been no alarms sounded… rather odd- He was interrupted as the the white hallways glimmered in red as the Sirens went off. "Son of a Bitch I just had to say it…" He wasted no time and darted into the control room and approached the M.P.D.

He entered the password and some commands and sure enough, The device burst opened and out came a hologram of Lizzie Samuels. "So… The Traitor and The Master… "Face… to Face…" She smirked. "Can it Lizzie you know you aren't in charge of the Reich, Now I need you to listen to me- LISTEN TO YOU!?" Lizzie interrupted him. "I don't have to take orders from you… You're a traitor!" She replied. "Or am I? I know for a fact That Richtofen just gave this order to execute me an hour ago, he came to you for his new weapon, he didn't change me to enemy status yet, which means that for the time being, I'm a member of The Reich, which means you have to listen to me!" He stated. "How did you know about all of that?!" She said; surprised. "I'm a smart man, I keep tabs on these things. He's been doubting my allegiance for quite some time, so I came prepared, Now search your databanks! You know I'm still an official member!" He commanded.

After a lengthy period of time, She replied with; "Ugh… your right, What are your commands?" She asked.

"The first thing I need is for you to NOT listen to Richtofen until I leave this ship. Alright?" He ordered. "Alright, done. What else?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Takeo heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and turned to see a severely pissed off Beth Greene racing down the hallway with Franz not too far behind. "I NEED THE SECURITY DOOR ACTIVATED RIGHT NOW!" He hastily cried out.

The door immediately closed right as she was about to pounce into the room; causing her to smash against the door. "SON OF A BITCH!" Takeo heard her scream in rage. "Well that takes care of them until Richtofen gets here. "Now I need you to record a message for yours truly." He grinned.

After two minutes, the message was completed. That's when Takeo heard footsteps and German voices outside the door, TONS of them. "Dear god there must be hundreds of them out there, and thousands on their way." He said in a scared tone. "Any way… I need my sword's upgraded… to be able to combat Richtofen. We both know what his weakness is." Takeo ordered. "Nope… sorry, I'm afraid that's not possible at this moment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" This device's purpose was to upgrade firearms, Melee weapons have never been attempted, although It's possible… but you seem to be on a strict schedule, so I can offer you blueprints on how to build it, but keep in mind that this only works on one sword." Lizzie offered. "Fine just give me the blueprints... Now I just have one last thing I need." He said as she handed him the blueprints.

"I need someone revived…" He explained. "Who is it?" she asked. "ANYONE!" He shouted. Someone who this Rick fellow trusts, someone who can help me put an end to this Madman and get me into Alexandria. "So… It can be anyone?" She asked "Yes, and I need the resurrected brought to this location." He ordered. "Alright… It's your funeral." She said as she fired up the process. After a bright flash of light Takeo saw a man in what appeared to be in his 60's to early 70's. He had a long white beard and was dressed in overalls: Hershel Greene.

"An old man?" Takeo said in shock. "ACHTUNG!" Richtofen shouted as he unloaded Both His MP40 and his New Mauser Pistol at the security door. "That's not gonna hold… WELL FUCK I GUESS HE'LL HAVE TO DO! ACTIVATE THE TELEPORTER!" Takeo ordered.

"Ugh… what the hell is going on here?" Hershel asked before Takeo grabbed onto him, COME WITH ME OLD MAN! ADVENTURE AWAITS!" He shouted as the teleporter activated, sending them off.

* * *

The security door shattered immediately afterwards, with Richtofen walking in along with Beth, Maggie, Franz, Nikolai, Dempsey and hundreds of Undead Wehrmacht. "Lizzie… WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO IN HERE!?" Richtofen asked in his rage.

"Sir… He had me do some tasks for him, most of which I cannot say, but he did leave you this message." Lizzie responded. "PLAY IT!" He demanded. The hologram of Lizzie quickly changed into a hologram of Takeo, who began to speak;

 _"Hello Richtofen, if you are seeing this message, It means your attempt to contain me has failed. I'm tired of working for you, I'm tired of listening to you, I'm tired of even BEING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU. For many years I stood and watched as you commited Genocide against all that stood in your way. Even your own men. we all know that the choice to become walkers was mandatory, we gave up our humanity to become the monsters that we are today, well no longer, I'm not gonna stand here and watch as you make innocent people suffer under your wraith. Where am I going you may ask? Well the answer is quite simple really… I'm off to Alexandria, that's right,_ **Alexandria.** _With my guidance, they will be a formidable adversary against you, It's time for the living to make a stand against us Undead, so hear my words you_ **Unfeeling, Cold Hearted, decomposing BITCH!** Y _our Third World War will end the same way as the Second one did;_ **The. Reich. Will. Burn!** " T _he message ended and Lizzie returned to normal._

Richtofen stood there, completely shocked. Nikolai and Dempsey couldn't believe that Takeo would deliver such a threat. Maggie, Beth and Franz were standing behind him; mouths agape, horrified by what they just seen. The rest of the Wehrmacht didn't know what to think, but they did know this; **NO. ONE. EVER** talked to The Doctor that way.

He had little emotion in his eye's but you could see it through his body language. He was shivering madly, He was beyond enraged. He gripped Both his Mauser and Mp40 in both hands and stood there shivering for a few more seconds.

"Um… knowing Richtofen… we gotta go… RIGHT NOW!" Franz ordered as nearly everyone in the room rushed to get out immediately.

The rage burst, and out came the most… inhuman… animalistic, almost demonic scream to ever grace the ears of the undead, as Richtofen Unloaded both Guns across the entire area, laying waste to the entire room.

* * *

 **God Damn that was long. I personally think this is my favorite chapter to write. Also. Achtung means "Attention" In German. Review, Like, Favorite, follow, and spread the word.**


	13. A Bitter Reunion

**Fear not my friends, Rick will return, but he and Alexandria don't serve a purpose as of yet, I have the outlines for the next chapter, so expect him to be back by chapter 15. This is more of the aftermath of the last chapter.**

 **For those who don't speak German, Mein Gott means "my God" and Nein means "No." Review and spread the word. Thank you.**

* * *

After Takeo's escape, Richtofen met with his highest ranking officers, which included; Lizzie, Beth, Maggie, Franz, Nikolai, Dempsey and several other high ranking Wehrmacht, to debate about the recent events that transpired. The room was rather quiet and for good reason; No one was brave enough to speak because they knew one wrong thing could set The Doctor off. Richtofen was still recovering from his psychotic breakdown, and the tension was fierce. Finally Franz spoke up and said "Sir, we're 100% responsible for this, if there's any punishment that needs to be given, it belongs to me and your lieutenants." He said as both he and Maggie nodded, While Beth looked stubbornly to the right in disagreement,

Richtofen ignored him and asked in a rather hush tone of voice. "Lizzie… I'm… gonna ask you again… what… did he do when he got to the control room?" He stuttered. "He ordered me not to answer that question to you sir, but he made me give him certain supplies for the road, and made me resurrect someone to assist him." She answered. "Who was it?" He asked with anger growing in his voice. "That I can't say either." She replied.

Richtofen smashed his fist into the table, nearly punching a hole right through it. "DAMMIT!" He shouted in anger. "I never expected it to go down this way, I wanted this to be a clean sweep; A simple go to this location and eliminate the target, but what happens? He gets away and FUCKING RUINS EVERYTHING!" He screamed, terrifying everyone in the room. "Now he's off to help Rick! Mein Gott… This sets everything back." Nikolai was the next to speak up and said in a rather smug "I think you're overreacting Richtofen. Takeo is mostly all talk and no bite, Hell I bet that took him a lot of courage to make a threat like that." He reasoned. "Really Nikolai? You think I'm overreacting? He killed 9 men and managed to sneak across a ship of over 100,000 Germans without catching any attention. HE IS NOT A JOKE!" Richtofen replied. "He is an adversary worthy of Caution and Scrutiny."

"He wouldn't have gotten away If Maggie didn't let him." Beth complained. "She's responsible for all of this." She explained. "So… you let him go, even when I told you to kill him…" Richtofen said to Maggie bitterly. "Sir, if I did fight back I would've been slaughtered just Like Franz and Beth, Nothing would've changed." Maggie reasoned. "You know… I can't even be mad at you right now… I have worse things to deal with." He sighed. "I guess there's still something good that came out of this." He explained. "And that would be?" Dempsey asked. "With Takeo serving Alexandria, this will make my War more… Interesting." Richtofen said with a light smirk.

"Now… We'll think of a plan afterwards, I'm quite… busy at the moment… You're dismissed." Richtofen said to the group. As the crowd disbanded he spoke again. "Except Beth and Maggie, you two stay. Franz, you wait outside, I'll need to speak to you afterwards." He ordered.

Once everyone besides those two left Richtofen closed the door. "So… you're gonna let me kick my sister's ass for her failure right?" Beth asked with a devious smirk. "Seriously… what do you have against me today? I fucked up one little thing and you act like I committed a deadly sin!?" Maggie whined. "Nein… It has nothing to do with your failure." Richtofen explained. "So… what's this about?" Beth asked as she leaned against the wall. "You know how Franz said that there was another person resurrected?" Yes, I remember that quite well." Maggie replied as Beth nodded her head in agreement.

"Well… I suppose it's time for you two to meet him, but be warned… I believe you both have a… rough history with him." Richtofen explained. "Lizzie, send Philip in." He ordered. "Yes Sir" she replied. "Wait… Philip?" Beth and Maggie asked in Unison.

"Just then the door opened and Inside came The Newly undead Philp Blake. "Alright Edward, I've been waiting for hours now and finally you gave me an order so what is- Wait a damn second…" He paused. "Well… If it isn't Maggie and Beth!" How's the death of your father treating you?" He grinned.

"Even in Undeath he's still an asshole." Beth said smugly. "YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK!? WHY!?" Maggie screamed in anger. "Because he knows how to bend a group of people to his will, He did it to Woodbury, He'll do it here. He would be perfect for the enforcer role. He's gonna whip my men into shape whether they like it or not." Richtofen explained. "You think we're gonna work with him? He killed Daddy!" Beth cried in anger.

"I'm not working with these Bitches either." Philip replied in anger.

"I knew you three wouldn't get along…" Richtofen sighed. "Look. Like it or not you three are gonna be working on the same team, No if's, ands, or buts. You don't have to like it, but you will fucking tolerate it." Richtofen ordered. Beth and Maggie let out a sigh before reluctantly agreeing. "You three aren't even going to be working the same jobs, you're my lieutenants, and he's my enforcer, Hell he'll be on the ship most of the time while I send you and Franz to do my objectives." You won't even have to see each other unless I require you too. So stop bitching about it!"

"I'm only doing this for Penny, You know that right?" Philip asked in anger. "Yes, of course; You work for me and I'll resurrect your daughter. Alright?" Richtofen replied. "Ok. Case closed, you're dismissed. I have to think." He ordered as he left the room. He shut the door and was met by Franz.

"Mein Fuhrer, if you don't mind me asking, Are you really gonna bring back his daughter?" Franz asked, to which Richtofen replied with a smug. "Nein, You really think I'd help a control freak like him? I have files about Woodbury. He killed and cheated to make his group successful, If I give him what he wants he'll try to stab me in the back, I can feel it. So we have him carry out my demands and once his usefulness has ended, we dispose of him" He ordered.

* * *

 **Finally! The Governor gets some screen time!**


	14. Welcome To The National Mall

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in two weeks guy's. I've been rather busy, so I figured now is the time I give you chapter 14, don't worry, Rick's Group will be back in the next chapter. So Like, Favorite, Review and spread the word.**

 **For those who don't know, A PanzerSchreck is an anti-tank rocket launcher used by the German Military during WWII**

* * *

"Ugh… what the hell just happened?" Hershel asked as he got up from the teleporter, I'm sorry that I brought you into this, but I need your help." Takeo replied. "Just who are you exactly?" Hershel asked in confusion. "My name is Takeo; Takeo Masaki. You don't have to fear me, for I am a friend." "I'll explain everything once we get out of The Mall, because we aren't in a very good spot to say the least." Takeo continued. "What do you mean? Where are we?" Hershel asked. "Look can you just stop asking questions?! I'll explain everything later, but the teleporter was connected to the mainframe in the Lincoln Memorial. That's where we are."

Takeo pointed to the statue of Abraham Lincoln, which now lay decapitated, with several Swastikas painted across the chair. "The Wehrmacht has no respect for the monuments, of course." He said with sadness. He motioned Hershel to get behind one of the pillars with him. "We need to be careful; we're at The National Mall. I suppose we should stay here for now, until the coast is clear. Until then I'll explain everything to you." Takeo ordered. "Alright so what's going on? The last thing I remember was the cold steel of a katana cutting into my neck, now I'm back without a scratch. What happened?" Hershel asked.

"You were brought back to life by the technology of The Undead Reich; an organization of Nazi's after World War II. They're the remnant of The Third Reich, and are responsible for the virus that ruined this world." Takeo replied bitterly. "You expect me to believe that?" Hershel said in disbelief. "Look you were dead and now you're back to life, that's all you need to know; now like I said, I need your help. You know Rick Grimes, Correct?" Takeo asked. "Rick Grimes? Yes I know him, what about him?" He has a group in the south; it's called The Alexandria Safe Zone. I need to get there, and with you with me, I can get inside and talk to him." Takeo answered. "I know he trusts you, and the notion of seeing an ally once again will surely gain his trust." He continued. "Well Rick is quite reasonable, I'm certain that you didn't need me to- A lot has changed. He's done things, things that would disgust a person like you. You were his moral compass. Your death brought out his dark side." Takeo interrupted.

"He's going down a dark path, soon he'll be nothing but a savage animal, and that's exactly what Richtofen wants; He's going to break him down, and I can't have that." "Richtofen?" Hershel asked. "He's the leader of The Reich. I need to put him down and end his tyranny, and with Alexandria I have that chance." Takeo explained. "With my guidance they'll be a force to be reckoned with; A symbol of hope in a world of darkness…."

"But enough of that… Richtofen has a price on my head, so we need to move quickly." said Takeo. "I'll try to move as fast as I can but I only have one… leg?" Hershel paused as he saw that his leg had grown back. "But that's… impossible." He reasoned. "The resurrected are fully healed to perfect condition once reanimated. It's so they remain at their strongest once the infection takes hold." Takeo explained. "Now we can't move just yet, not until the coast is clear. This is the Reich's main headquarters on Earth. It's heavily guarded."

The Mall was easily the most reinforced position in the post-apocalyptic world. The buildings surrounding it were nearly unrecognizable; Most had collapsed, and what was left was burned to the point that little remained but the metal skeletons of the city. Most of the grass was burned to a thick, black ash color, while The Lincoln Memorial reflecting pool was polluted with oil, twisted metal and what appeared to be a crashed German bomber.

"Luckily, the end of The Mall is the least guarded, so we should be able to make it across to the Washington Monument before we experience problems." Takeo said as he helped Hershel down the steps of The Memorial.

They made their way down The Mall through the blackened trees to avoid detection, when they heard the sound of engines coming from the sky. "Oh shit… get down!" Takeo said as he pulled Hershel to the ground. They saw two Messerschmitt Bf 109's equipped with Search lights fly above them. "Seems like Richtofen really wants you dead." Hershel said sarcastically, to which Takeo replied "You have no idea."

* * *

"You called sir?" Franz asked as he entered Richtofen's office. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did, I did a little investigating and found out what The Teleporter was rigged to." Richtofen replied. "Really? Where Mein Führer?" Franz asked. "It was set up to our main Military base; The National Mall, I have no doubt that Takeo and whoever he revived is down there, so as Admiral, You shall be responsible for finding him." Richtofen ordered. "Yes Mein Führer, but shouldn't your Lieutenants come with me? Our combined Effort's would surely be enough to track him down." Franz asked. "Ya, ya that's reasonable, I'll send the order for Beth and Maggie to come with you. Meanwhile I want all men on the ground on high alert status. I want him alive!" Richtofen ordered. "Yes Mein Führer." Franz obeyed.

* * *

"So why did The Reich set up shop at The Mall?" Hershel asked as they made their way towards the Washington Monument. "It held significance to The American People, back when he wanted revenge against The Allies." Takeo answered. "Oh shit… We have Wehrmacht incoming, get down!" He ordered as the fled into the bushes again.

At least two squads of Wehrmacht approached the Monument. "Any Sighting's yet? One of them asked to another member. "Nein, we haven't seen any trace of him." He replied. "Well keep looking, Richtofen wants him alive!" The other ordered as they departed down the two separate paths.

"Are they gone?' Hershel asked. "Yes, but we have to stay down, The Monument's being used as a lookout for snipers." He said as he pointed upwards towards The Monument. "So lay low and follow me." He ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Franz, Maggie and Beth had arrived in The Mall via teleporter to The Capitol Building along with Several Undead Wehrmacht Soldiers. "Alright, we each take a squad of troops and search the entire mall. The Führer wants him alive!" Franz ordered. Beth immediately bolted off with a wild smirk on her face; happy to get her shot at revenge, while her squad ran frantically after her. "Well she's rather excited, isn't she?" Franz said with amusement. "You have no fucking idea…" Maggie said unamused as she and her squad darted off in the other direction. "The rest of you, you're with me! Move out!"

* * *

"Damn… this place is filled." Hershel whispered as he looked towards the Capital. The field between The Washington Monument and The Capitol Building was long dead and wilting with hundreds of tents placed by occupying Wehrmacht soldiers littering the field. The Famous Museums that covered The Mall in the past were nearly unrecognizable. The Smithsonian was set up as a fort with several barricades and Machine guns set up on the towers. The Air and Space Museum was blown open and burnt to a crisp, and Hershel could see that several Planes and rockets from the interior had been moved outside and were being taken apart. Several Panther Tanks patrolled the roads along with Hundreds of The Undead Wehrmacht marching along the sidewalks.

"Not to mention that every single building has at least 5 snipers on the rooftops, and you think THAT isn't enough? You should take a look at Richtofen's Crowned Jewel; The Capitol Building." Takeo replied.

The Capitol Building was by far the most secured Location in The Mall. Two red swastika banners covered the front of the Building, while four armed gunmen carrying MG42's guarded the entrance. Several German-made Turrets covered the sides of the building, with Several Snipers, Panzershrecks, and Machine guns were placed on top, along with 2 large Anti-Aircraft guns.

"Jesus Christ…" Hershel said in disbelief. "Oh shit… We have company incoming." Takeo replied with a slight fearful tone as he saw Both Maggie and Franz's squads leaving The Capitol Building.

"Franz and Maggie… Shit" Takeo whined. "Wait did you say Maggie?" Hershel asked with concern. "NO TIME WE GOTTA GO!" Takeo yelled as he pushed Hershel towards the electric fence. "Come on! the fence is just to the right!"

* * *

They were nearly there before several smoke grenades went off; disorienting them momentarily. "Well well well… If it isn't Takeo Masaki…" Beth said manically through the smoke; she could be heard but not seen. "Aw Shit… It's the blonde bitch." Takeo said bitterly. "Wait a minute… That sounds like…" Hershel began but paused as the smoke cleared and he saw her.

Beth and her squad were about to engage when She locked eyes with Hershel. She raised her hand up, ordering not to fire and said out loud in a soft, gentle surprised tone; reminiscent of her past self; "Daddy?"

"D-Daddy? YOU'RE HER FATHER!?" Takeo shouted in surprise. Beth Ignored Takeo completely and approached Hershel. "Oh my God… DADDY!" She shouted in joy as she ran over to him and hugged each other. "My god Honey, I missed you." Hershel said sympathetically. "Um… Hershel… THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Takeo cried out frantically. "I thought you were dead…" Beth said as she tightened her grip. "Seriously… Stop hugging her! It's not what you think!" He shouted in fear.

Beth slowly lifted her head towards Hershel's face and looked him in the eyes, before smirking as her eye's turned glowing yellow and opened her jaws in an attempt to bite her father, but Takeo was too quick and opened fire with his Nambu pistol; Blowing her head into pieces.

"BETH!" Hershel yelled as he tried to catch his falling daughter, only for Takeo to swat his hands away from her. "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Hershel shouted. "Kill her? No… But I'm afraid she'll be the one killing you if we don't get moving!" He shouted. It was at this moment that The Wehrmacht retaliated against them and opened fire.

"Shit! GET DOWN!" Takeo said as he pushed Hershel into cover. "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Hershel repeated. "Trust me with this Hershel; that's not Beth… anymore. Now we need to get out of here" Takeo replied as he gave Hershel his Nambu pistol. "But this is the only gun you have, how will you stand against them? Hershel asked nervously. "I may not have a gun, but I'm not defenseless." He said as he pulled out his Katanas and rushed into the fire zone.

"Keep Shooting! Don't let them escape!" One of The Wehrmacht ordered. "Protect the Lieutenant!" Another cried out over the gunfire. Takeo proceeded to deflect as many bullets with his katanas as he could before being overwhelmed and splitting open the heads of any Wehrmacht he got close to. "Hershel keep me covered!" Takeo ordered as Hershel opened fire on the Wehrmacht; earning a few headshots, before seeing something that made him sick to his stomach; Beth's face beginning to regenerate from the head, her skull replacing the pieces blown off as the muscle knitted around it. He was beginning to think that Takeo was right, whatever this thing was, It certainly wasn't the Beth he raised.

Takeo was starting to fall back towards the fence while deflecting as many bullets as possible. As this was going on, The surviving Wehrmacht were forming a defensive line around Beth; Shielding her.

Beth had fully regenerated with a look of sheer rage on her face. She opened fire at Takeo with her M1 Garand before running towards one of the remaining Wehrmacht; who was wielding a Panzerschreck. "Fire. **Now.** " Beth Ordered as anger filled her veins. "But Lieutenant, That much ordinance would KILL him, Richtofen wants him alive." The Soldier rejected nervously. "I don't care what he wants, **JUST FUCKING DO IT!** " She screamed.

The Soldier sighed and hesitantly loaded his Panzerschreck. Takeo smirked as he saw this; This was exactly what he wanted. The Wehrmacht opened fire with his Panzerschreck and the rocket came streaming towards Takeo. The Samurai dodged it with ease and it collided with the Electric fence; Destroying that section and providing The duo with their escape. "Now's our chance. LETS GO!" Takeo ordered to Hershel as he threw a smoke Grenade to cover their retreat, Leaving Beth and the surviving Wehrmacht alone in the ruins.

* * *

"I knew this would happen Lieutenant. We shouldn't of used the Panzerschreck." The Soldier complained. "Oh god, The Führer's gonna be so pissed…" The Soldier whined before being pushed aside by Beth as she screamed in utter rage and gave chase after the Duo.

It was then that Maggie, Franz and the rest arrived. "What the hell happened?! We heard intense gunfire coming from this location." Franz asked. "And where the hell is my sister!?" Maggie demanded an answer. "Let's just put it this way…" The soldier replied.

 **"The Doctor's gonna have our heads."**


	15. Turmoil

**Well, It's about time I posted a new chapter, As you were all waiting for, Rick and Co are back into the story, and as the title suggests, This situation isn't doing very well to his psyche, but that's beside the point. I just wanna let you all know that the fight between Alexandria and The Undead Reich is still rather FAR into the future. There will be small skirmishes here and there, but at least 3 major battles, spanning multiple chapters. This isn't a story that will be solved in less than 25 five chapters, based on all the idea's I have, This could go on for over 50 CHAPTERS! :D I even have 2 groups coming up that will surely catch your attention, One group is a completely Original concept, but it will provide Significant Aid to the survivors, and the other is a group owned by a rather... "fan favorite" from the comic's. but anyway. Like, Favorite, Review, and spread the word. Thank You.**

* * *

"I just don't understand… why would they take Maggie?" Rick asked his council, which consisted of the core group and Deanna, Glenn was the only one absent, as he was at still grieving. "Perhaps she serves some sort of purpose?" Deanna proposed "What kind of purpose?" Rick asked in confusion." "Psychological Warfare perhaps? Glenn's heartbroken from her kidnapping and it has the rest of us shaken up, could be Richtofen messing with us." Abraham theorized. "But would it really be worth breaking in and causing that much chaos?" Carol asked. "I don't know… but if just one of them was able to kill that many people, then imagine what one hundred thousand of them could do." Carl chimed in as he comforted Enid. "Bullshit… He can't have over one hundred thousand of those… THINGS." Rick objected. "But if just one of them was THAT strong… who's to say that he isn't wrong about his numbers?" Daryl replied.

"Look… I just don't know, but we need a plan." Rick ordered. "We need to prepare for anything." "But that… MONSTER took on more bullets than a sponge absorbs water, and it didn't even flinch!" Daryl objected. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Rick raised his voice. The room went silent before Rick continued. "Even if…. Bullets aren't as effective… Headshots still seem to put them down, they just happen to be more… resistant to it, is all. When Maggie pulled the trigger it blew his head wide open." Rick explained. "And it got back up seconds later." Deanna objected. "Let's face it Rick, You DON'T know what we're facing. Those aren't like any of the biters I've ever seen."

"Yes… It's true, they aren't Walkers… they're similar but at the same time… something more." "How can we plan if we don't even know what we're facing?" Morgan added.

It went silent again as Rick pondered about everyone's thoughts on the matter. "We just need to train. I need all the adults and teenagers armed with a gun at ALL times, and the children should be ready to fight if there's a need." "So you wanna weaponize this entire community? ARE YOU INSANE?" Deanna shouted in disgust as the entire room went nuts around them. People shouting, cursing, it seemed to be on the verge of a riot before The Door burst open with a frantic Aaron running on in.

"Deanna!" He said as he caught his breath. "Aaron what the hell happened? "Daryl asked as Aaron slouched over the table, still wheezing. "Sorry, but I just came all the way from D.C and my car broke down half way here. I ran a god damn marathon." He said. "But I had to get this news out as soon as possible." Aaron continued. "What the hell did you see?" Rick demanded.

"I was scouting near the ruins, and I saw this bright flash of… Dark Blue Lightning in the sky. This in the middle of the day mind you." He said as the rest of the group faced him. "It seemed to connect to The National Mall, so I got closer and I heard gunshots, not just a single or a couple, but dozens, maybe even hundreds maybe, I don't know! Sounded like a goddamn war was being fought down there! And then there was this Explosion that thundered through the city, sounded like some sort of rocket launcher!" He exclaimed.

The rest of the group was speechless before Rick finally said "It could've been just a random group of survivors, but the amount of gunfire and this Blue Lightning makes this interesting to look into." He responded slowly. "You think it could be them?" Carol asked. "I'm not sure, but we can't take chances.' Rick answered. "So you said all of these events led to the National Mall?"

"I'm one hundred percent certain Rick." Aaron replied. "So we have to navigate a city full of walkers?" Rick said sarcastically. "Me and Daryl made it through Atlanta, if you need to send anyone; Send us." Carol answered as Daryl Nodded. "Oddly enough, there weren't any walkers in the city, at ALL as far as I've seen. "No Walkers?" Carol asked. "No, but there were plenty of their remains , that's for sure, saw dozens of dead ones, didn't get the time to look at the bodies before the shots were fired. There was plenty of ash on the ground as well." Aaron explained.

"Ash?!" Rick, Carol and Daryl both said in unison. "Yup, plenty of it, all across the street." "First Lightning, then Gunshots, Then an Explosion, and now all The Walkers are dead and the city is surrounded by ash… We HAVE to check this out now." Rick said.

"Then it's settled; Aaron, I want you to take Carol and Daryl with you to The Mall and I want you three to investigate what you find, if things go right… we might've found this Reich of his." Deanna ordered. "I agree." Rick said. "Abraham, you're the only one here with any sort of military experience, I need you to train the people here, doesn't have to be perfect, but I need everyone prepared in case they come back." "Yes Sir." Abraham replied. "Alright, you're all dismissed. You three will leave first thing in the morning." Rick said as the large crowd left the room.

It went silent again as Rick and Deanna were the only ones left in the room. "You don't know what you're doing, do you?" She asked. "I DO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Rick exploded before calming himself down. Deanna was startled by his outburst and walked back a few steps. "I've FOUGHT people before, I've survived out there, doing things to people that YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND! JUST TO STAY ALIVE! TO KEEP MY FAMILY ALIVE! WHILE YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT OUT THE WORLD AND SAT ON YOUR ASSES FOR NEARLY TWO FUCKING YEARS!" Deanna was shocked by his insults and remained silent. "I'm… the best hope… that we have at this point!" Rick answered softly.

Deanna moved right in front and said, "Rick, You've faced other groups, other survivors, faced the elements and god knows what else you've fought, while We just sat here and waited for the apocalypse to end, but you and I both know that this… we've never faced something like THIS, both of us haven't, Face it Rick; We're out of our league. It may be true that we walled this community to ignore the world's problems, But I'm certain that something WORSE than the world will find its way in, whether by breaking down these walls, or tearing its way out from the inside. Either it's The Reich that kills us, or You that kills us." She stated bluntly and left the room, Leaving Rick to sit alone and think.

* * *

"PICK UP THE PACE HERSHEL!" Takeo whispered as he and Hershel crossed the abandoned, corpse filled streets of what was once America's Capital. "You know… just because I have my leg back doesn't mean I can run an Olympic Marathon." Hershel reasoned." Keep your voice down. We can't give away our location." Takeo whispered. "We've been walking for hours now Takeo. I think we should stay here and rest." Hershel replied. "Not in the Open." Takeo responded. "We should find a garage or… somewhere we'll be hidden from any that follow." He continued.

Unbeknownst to them, Lieutenant Beth Greene had Takeo's head in her Iron sights. She had tracked them to this location, despite the obvious disagreement her Sister and Admiral Franz would have with her. She stood at the end of the street behind them, and lined up her shot.

She was a little slow to the trigger though, as her bullet punctured Takeo's left arm instead, the force ripping it in two.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Takeo screamed in agony as Hershel pushed him over to the front of a nearby car for cover, before quickly pulling out Takeo's Nambu pistol and aiming it at the Abomination that was once his daughter.

"Son of a Bitch!" Takeo cried in anger and pain as his arm steadily began to regrow. "Hershel! You have to keep her occupied while I heal!" He ordered. Hershel frantically looked at Takeo and turned his attention to Beth; she was walking slowly towards them. She was at least over eighty feet away and daylight was fading, but he could make out the Hungry, Maniacal Smirk on her face.

"She's… she's smiling at me…" Hershel said in both fear and disgust. "She thinks you aren't gonna shoot her. PROVE HER WRONG!" Takeo ordered. "I… I can't…" Hershel rejected the very concept; To shoot his very own daughter… It was unimaginable for him.

"So Father… It's WONDERFUL to see you again!" She said wildly as she began walking slightly faster, almost pacing speed. "Don't let her get to you Hershel, She isn't your daughter anymore. She's a nightmare brought to life." Takeo whispered to snap him back to his senses. "I'm here for The Japanese man, Takeo? Was it?" she said innocently, but Takeo knew that innocence was just a ruse to get even closer to him.

"After that… you can come with me! Back with me and Maggie!" She said innocently again. "M-Maggie?" Hershel stuttered in shock as he heard those words. "Yes. Maggie's with me, and you can be too." She replied. "Oh… the look on her face when she see's you again…" She said as her voice got slightly higher pitch. "Hershel… DO IT." Takeo whispered as he looked back at his arm; It was nearly half way regenerated. With the bone growing in length as the tendons and muscles grew around it.

"Don't listen to him… He only fed you lies… Turned you against me… **against us** … All I want is to be a family again…" Her voice grew sadder as she was nearly ten feet away from the duo.

The Look on Hershel's face was filled with Shock, Disgust, Sadness, and confusion. He was on the verge of breaking down at any point. "Don't you want, to help me daddy? To help us? You'd betray **YOUR FAMILY!** For some stupid Asian man feeding you bullshit?!" Beth shouted as she was nearly Right in front of Hershel.

Takeo had given up hope at this point, his arm still had at least 30 seconds to fully regenerate and believed he and Hershel were goners. "My Ancestors… Forgive Me…" He prayed internally.

"So what do you say Daddy…" Beth paused as she looked down at Hershel's chest and drew a circle around his heart with her finger. "Do you wanna be a family again? All you have to do is hand over Takeo." She looked up to him with an innocent smile on her face. "Do it for me. **Do it for us.** "

Hershel… still in shock, pulled his arm down, but as soon as he saw Beth's Smile turn into a Flesh-Hungry Grin he immediately pulled the trigger towards her right foot; blowing a hole in it. "Beth Screamed in pain and tripped backward towards the cement, She looked at her father in Anger and shock as He pointed the gun towards her right eye and Fired; Blowing one fourth of her face off in the process. He couldn't believe the sound that she made, her screams of agony sounded… Inhuman, Neither Human or Walker could make the horror that filled his eardrums.

Takeo snapped out of his internal praying and quickly got back up as his arm finished regenerating. "GOOD JOB! LET'S FUCKING GO!" He shouted in fear as he ran further down the street, with Hershel not far behind.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Richtofen screamed in rage as Maggie and Franz desperately tried to explain the situation to him. "I'm telling you, she discovered Takeo first, and engaged when she should've waited for us to arrive." Franz explained fearfully;The Doctor was known throughout the Reich for his temper. "Mein Fuhrer, I apologize on her behalf, Beth's never been like this, and to be honest, I'm never been either, She doesn't know what she's doing!" Maggie desperately tried to claim responsibility.

"Ugh… I knew we shouldn't've filled her that hole in her head with emotion… It's clouding up her instincts… turned her into a wild animal… A Killing Machine is useless if you can't control it." Richtofen replied as his anger faded, before getting back up and shouting. "Franz! I need you and Philip in my office in the next twenty minutes!" Franz quickly pulled his arm into a Nazi Salute and ran out of the room. "And Maggie… Since Beth's your younger sister, I'm holding **YOU** responsible for her. You will track her down." He ordered. "If she ran off, then she's after Takeo and whoever he revived; Find HER, and you'll find THEM. But be warned, I want Takeo alive, if I find out she KILLED him at any point… It's on **YOUR** head. Are we clear?" He finished.

Maggie looked at him in pure terror before finally wrestling out "Yes Mein Fuhrer." Rather quickly, to where Richtofen almost didn't understand it. "Gute." Then if you excuse me… I have a WAR to plan." He said as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Maggie shivering alone in fear.


	16. First Contact

**Sorry guy's. school's started, so I might be a little slower on updates, and we still have a lot of ground to cover until the first major battle, but I've got this chapter out to show I'm not dead. :)**

 **Oh, and I've never explained this yet. The Nambu Pistol was the common infantry issued pistol given to The Imperial Japanese Army during World War 2**

* * *

"We've been running all night, you think she's still after us?" Takeo asked, out of breath as he and Hershel crawled through another corpse infested street. "I doubt she'd give up that easily…and she's certainly kept us on edge. We haven't slept at all." Hershel responded. "She's waiting for us to tire, but we can't give in, we have to keep moving!" Takeo reasoned. "She hasn't left us alone since the attack, I keep hearing her footsteps." Hershel whispered. "Well keep an eye out, and let me deal with it." Takeo ordered. "But what if she goes for me?" Hershel asked.

Takeo turned to face him and said. "She won't attack you. Think about it, after all this time, not a single bullet has touched you. She still cares for you. She merely wants you out of the way. I'm her main target, and as long as that's the case then-He paused as he heard the sound of a car engine roaring towards their location. "Shit, Get Down!" He said as he pushed Hershel behind a car and hid beside him.

* * *

The car picked up a large cloud of ash behind it as it came to a stop on the other side of the street. Aaron was the first to step out. "This was as far as I got." He said as Carol got out and stood next to him. "Well, you weren't kidding about the ash." She smiled lightly. "It's all over. I could barely see." She said as she looked towards the sound of a motorcycle engine. Daryl was arriving on the scene.

"Dear god… what happened to this place." Daryl muttered. "Looks like a warzone." "I think it is, Just look at the bodies of the walkers." Aaron said as he pointed towards the closest corpse.

The Walker was lying in a rather odd position. All of its limbs were bent into strange positions, even by walker standards. Its skin and clothes were burned black, and it appeared to have been dead for months.

"Well it's severally burned. That's for sure." Daryl said as he knelt down. "But It seems that's what killed it." "I wouldn't be so sure Daryl, look." Carol said as she pointed towards the large amount of bullet holes on the walker's torso. "Bullet holes, this thing was shot, and judging by the burns. It wasn't the fire that killed it." She reasoned. "But look at this" Aaron joined in as he put his finger. "On the walker's forehead. No bullet to the brain." He replied.

Daryl grabbed the corpse and lifted it up slightly to see the back of the head. "No slash marks either." He responded. "How can you kill a walker without shooting it in the head?!" Carol said in shock. "Check the other corpses, and Carol, make sure there aren't any walkers heading our way." Daryl ordered.

"Daryl… we didn't even see ONE of them on the drive here. What makes you think a whole group will magically show up?" She asked sarcastically. "I don't, but we can't be sure." He smiled.

"Nothing on these ones over here." Aaron responded. "That's... that's just impossible... what could kill a walker without a head shot?" Carol asked out loud. "I don't know, but there's plenty of bullet holes on the rest of em. Like they were shooting them anywhere BUT the head." Aaron replied.

* * *

"It's Carol and Daryl." Hershel whispered. "Who?" Takeo asked in confusion. "They're friends of mine. They know Rick. If they're here then Rick is close by. Trust me." Hershel explained "Fine. But if things go south I won't hesitate." Takeo replied coldly. "I understand, but it won't come to that." Hershel said as he slowly got up.

Takeo put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Careful. Even if you're friends with these guys, you've been dead for almost a month. They might not believe it immediately." He warned. "Trust me, I'll be fine." Hershel reassured him.

* * *

"Carol? Daryl? It's me." Hershel said. Almost immediately Daryl rushed up and pointed his crossbow towards Hershel, With Carol pointing her Rifle towards him as well. "Whoa whoa whoa guys, let's calm down." Aaron said as he got between them. Takeo holstered his Katana's as he got ready to jump out. But luckily, Daryl came to his senses. "Hershel?!" He said, utterly shocked. "How in the hell are you alive?!" He demanded an answer. "I thought you were decapitated back at the prison!" Carol muttered in disbelief.

"Look… It's a long story and you wouldn't believe it if I told you right now." Hershel responded. "You're right, I don't believe you. This is some kind of Trick!" Daryl shouted as he pointed his crossbow towards Hershel. "Daryl Don't!" Carol cried out as He prepared to fire.

That's when Takeo joined in. He fired his Nambu Pistol at the crossbow; breaking the firing mechanism and causing Daryl to stagger back a few feet from the recoil. Takeo then jumped out from behind the car and Closed the distance between them. Daryl dropped it and tried to punch him but The Asian dodged it with ease, while landing an uppercut to his chest. Daryl stumbled backward as the wind blew out of him and Takeo finished him off with a karate chop to the neck; knocking him down to the ground. He pulled out his left Katana and pointed it at Carol. "I'd appreciate it if you'd drop that rifle, we wouldn't want things to get messy." He said coldly. Carol did what she was told and dropped her rifle.

"Takeo… It didn't have to come to that!" Hershel said in anger." Takeo turned towards him and replied. "He was pointing that bow of his right at your heart. He was gonna kill you, you're lucky I saved your life." "If you're going to attack everyone we meet then you're never getting into Alexandria!" Hershel responded. "Relax Hershel. He isn't dead. Merely… out of commission… for the time being." He responded with a light smirk. "Wait… you know about Alexandria?" Aaron asked. "Yes, that's the reason I'm here. I have information about Richtofen's Reich that will prove most useful to your leader; Rick Grimes." Takeo replied.

"How do you know about Rick?" Carol asked. "Let's just say that a man like Rick tends to get around. It's foolish to NOT of heard of him." Takeo said as an excuse. "Look… We may of gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Takeo Masaki, and let's just say that… I'm the only hope your people have. I knew that Hershel here would help me get into Alexandria without much conflict, and I need you to take me there.

"If you know about the Reich then you're useful to us." Aaron said. "We'll take you there." He responded. "Good." Takeo smiled. "Let's get going." Hershel said as he got in the back. "What about Daryl?" Carol asked. "Put him in the front seat. You drive; I'll ride the bike back." Aaron responded as the five got into their vehicles and drove off.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Beth Greene was watching the scene from afar, and she immediately proceeded to chase the five on foot.


	17. Internal Struggle

"So… Just how are you connected to the Reich?" Carol asked as they drove through the decayed ruins of Washington DC. "I don't think it would be best to share that with you; what I have to tell is for Rick's ears only." Takeo replied. "But how can we trust you? You just knocked Daryl out and nearly held us hostage until Hershel convinced you otherwise." Carol said as she looked over the seat to his face. "Because I'm here, that's why." Hershel answered. "Yes, it's not very often that you see a dead friend in the flesh." Takeo replied.

"But without me, your group doesn't stand a chance against Richtofen. He's only revealed a small fraction of what The Reich has to offer." Takeo continued. "Well he killed over twenty men singlehandedly and had a small squad of soldiers attack the rest of the crowd that had gathered, and one of them terrorized the entire community that night and kidnapped Maggie. You're telling me that's not all He has to offer?" Carol questioned in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Oh yes…" Takeo hesitated. "Maggie…" he stuttered out. "Oh God… what happened?!" Carol asked as a look of horror grew upon her face.

"Well… she isn't dead, that's for sure. But…" Takeo paused. "Dear God… What has he done to her?" She said angrily. "That bastard's gonna regret it." "You don't even know the whole story, or what he's truly planning. That's why Rick needs to know." Takeo answered. "Now if we're done with the questions, I'd like to have a few moments of peace without the sound of an old woman nagging at me. Just drive and let me know when we get there." Takeo said as he laid back and pushed his feet up to the seat.

Carol stopped talking and shook her head in annoyance as she proceeded to drive, "Wow… You're a real people person, aren't you?" Hershel asked with a grin. "I don't prefer explaining things to people that don't need to know." Rick is the only one I trust right now, aside from you of course."

Hershel then looked over towards Daryl; Slumped unconscious. "So… is Daryl gonna be alright?" He asked worriedly. "Well He got him good... Whatever his name is." Carol replied. "It's Takeo." Takeo answered. "Yeah… Takeo knocked him out cold, but he still has a pulse, he should be coming to very soon." She answered with a slight smile."

"Let's just hope he doesn't make as much of a racket." Takeo replied.

* * *

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down!" Rick shouted as the large crowd of Alexandrians gathered around him and Deanna. "We have this under control." He continued. "UNDER CONTROL!?" One man in the crowd yelled. "I JUST LOST MY BROTHER TO THAT MADMAN AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT IT'S "UNDER CONTROL!?" He shouted.

"Look, I understand that we lost so many people in the opening conflict, many of them relatives, family and friends to the rest of us. But we had no idea what He was capable of. If I had realized just what we were dealing with- DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH!?" Rick answered but was interrupted by an angry woman in the crowd. "Look… We're doing what we can, just please calm down." Deanna ordered the crowd. "WHO'S TO SAY HE WON'T COME BACK HUH!? WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING ON OUR ASSES!?" A man shouted.

The rest of the crowd started shouting with pure anger and rage towards both of their leaders, as what appeared to be a riot was about to ensue. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Rick shouted angrily, finally losing his temper. "WE'RE DEALING WITH THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW! RICHTOFEN WILL BE EXECUTED! JUST STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT AND WAIT FOR SHIT TO GET DONE! BECAUSE IT WILL GET THE FUCK DONE!"

The crowd was silenced and began to disperse with slight murmurings.

"Rick… a moment please?" Deanna asked and motioned for him to come inside with her.

* * *

"What a great way to keep the peace Rick." She complained as they walked down the hallway towards her living room. "What else was I supposed to do? They certainly weren't gonna listen to you!" He said in a loud voice but quickly calmed himself down. "But yelling at them like that? They have all the reason to be pissed; they lost relatives in that attack, we lost nearly thirty, and that's not counting the men we lost during the kidnapping." Deanna argued as she sat down in her chair.

"Look, As far as I can tell, these people want answers… **Answers we can't provide.** " "What was I supposed to tell them?; That those undead German Bastards got away, we have no fucking clue where they went, and they could arrive back here at any moment of their choosing and finish us off?" Rick reasoned. "I'm certain you don't want a riot on your hands, and I don't either, we just have to keep them in line until we get the information we need"

"I'm beginning to think that's what the German wants." Deanna suggested. "What?" Rick asked " He wants us to crumble from within; to keep us guessing. He only explained their origins, not their plan." said Deanna. "Didn't explain anything?" Rick chuckled angrily. "Did you hear him? **The Final Solution** ; to kill off all of humanity, and with the outbreak, he's damn near succeeded. He's just here to clean up the few of us that remain." Rick explained.

"And you saw what he was capable of, Those guards didn't miss when they opened fire Deanna, They mowed him down, and he just got right up like nothing ever happened… **Regeneration**." He continued. "And who's to say that he isn't the only one who has it? The one that kidnapped Maggie got shot point blank and got back up seconds later without a scratch!" He paused to regain his composure.

"You saw what that thing did to me; he broke my machete like glass and threw me across the room like a fucking… children's toy!" Ricks anger intensified as he got up and stood over Deanna. "AND THAT WAS JUST ONE OF THEM! For all I know he was a private… THE LOWEST RANK! AND RICHTOFEN HAS THOUSANDS OF THEM!"

"Rick! Calm down." Deanna ordered. "He hasn't attacked in nearly a week. Hell we haven't heard anything from them in a week." She reasoned. "YOU HONESTLY THINK HE'LL JUST LEAVE US ALONE! AFTER A SHOW LIKE THAT!" He shouted again. "Rick, I know things sound bleak, but- "You must think that I have all the answers do you?" He said coldly and got into her face. "Just because we happened to be outside all that damn time, and let me tell you, I've seen some shit; Psychopaths, Molesters, Cannibals, and all those people I had to put down, but this… I don't think I can get through this…" He said as he sat back down and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Think about your family Rick, you kept telling me that you're here to protect them. Would you just give up on them all so easily? After all you've been through?" Deanna asked. "I've never faced anything like that Deanna. A force so… unstoppable… it would be a waste of time to try and fight back." Rick reasoned. "Rick, we have to fight back, I don't think the residents will want to leave, this is a sanctuary, they won't go finding another when they have it here. So by all definitions we're stuck here." She replied.

Rick paused and began to think about her words. Would he really give up so easily? What would Carl say about this? What would the group say about this? How would they feel if they found out that their leader abandoned all hope?

"I don't know… I just don't know… I need time to think it over, Go tell Carl and the others that I'll wanna see them later this evening. I need their word on this." He replied.

* * *

"Ugh…" Daryl muttered as he began to stir back to reality. "What the hell happened?" He asked. "And why am I not I on my bike?" "Aaron's driving it, He rode on ahead of us; you were knocked out so He made you take the front seat" Carol Smirked. "You can blame me for that one." Takeo smiled. "Oh that's wonderful… you actually let them in..." Daryl said bitterly.

"Daryl, Takeo speaks the truth, Richtofen and his army are a threat to us all, and Takeo is the only one who can help us." Hershel said as he put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "So we have an Undead group of Nazi's after us, A Ninja Samurai, and Hershel's back from the dead… What else is gonna happen?" He asked sarcastically.

 **CCCCCCRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!**

The sound of the back windshield shattering caught everyone by surprise as the bullet zipped through the front windshield. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Daryl shouted. "What the hell was that?!" Carol asked in fear. "Son of a Motherfucker. CAN'T SHE JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Takeo shouted. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He ordered as multiple rounds were fired into the car; one hitting the mirror and another blowing off the head of the front seat. Carol immediately pulled the car over in a hurry, nearly crashing; causing everyone to bounce inside the car from the force. Hershel looked towards Takeo and said "I think we both know who that is."

"Indeed." Takeo replied.

* * *

 **Well, figured it was time for an update. Also as This story is getting slightly more popular, If you guy's reading this have anything to say about this story, let me know. I'm open for constructive criticism, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this if you have anything to say. Anyway's I'm gonna start writing the next chapter right away. be back soon.**


	18. Tension

**Sorry everyone, but Rick and Co aren't gonna be in this chapter, I have tons of ideas for this story, new groups to introduce, and characters to develop, I can't spend it all at one location. But don't worry, this chapter is rather important to the story, as the foundations for the attack are discussed, and as The title suggests, Tension for the next chapter.**

 **Possible Grammar and spelling mistakes will be fixed gradually.**

 **Hope you enjoy it everyone.**

* * *

"This better be important." Philip Blake said out loud to himself as he sat down in the Meeting Room; a large grey colored room with nothing but a medium sized table with six seats in the middle. He wondered why Richtofen had summoned him there. He had been questioning Richtofen's motives for the brief time since he was brought back to life.

He snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality as the door snapped open and Admiral Franz goose-stepped into the room. However, he looked different; his Wehrmacht uniform had now been replaced with a light grey trench-coat, covered with numerous medals for his service, including the Iron Cross, which he kept pinned near his heart. His Stahlhelm helmet was now replaced with a grey colored Admiral cap.

"Gutentag, Governor." Franz greeted him as he closed the door behind him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that." Philip Rejected. "I prefer not to go by that name anymore." "Then what am I supposed to call you? You aren't a part of the German Army, You have no rank!" Franz replied in a sarcastic matter. "And you shouldn't even be an admiral! That's a naval rank and you certainly aren't in the navy." Philip replied.

Franz cackled loudly as he sat across from Philip. "Do you even know why I'm called The Admiral?" He asked. "Believe it or not I WAS in the Kriegsmarine, and was a highly successful commander; achieving the rank, but I dropped out shortly after what you Americans call; D-day. " He explained. "I joined the Heer in late July of 1944 and reached the rank of Unteroffizier, but I guess Admiral sort of stuck, since my unit still answered me as such."

Philip sat with an unamused expression. "That's charming, but I wasn't sent here to hear your life story. What's the REAL reason I'm here for?" he asked. "Ya, about that. The reason why we're here. I just received conformation on that from Lizzie." He answered. "So spit it out then!" Philip nearly shouted from across the room.

Franz then got out of his seat and paced slowly around the table towards Philip with his hands around his back. "I'm certain that you know about the upcoming Invasion of Alexandria, correct?" He asked. "Yeah, of course I know, Richtofen won't shut up about it." Philip snarled. Franz snickered at this before answering;

 **"The Führer… has given us the honorable task of Commanding the attack."**

* * *

"Daryl, you see anyone out there?" Carol asked as she collected herself after the crash. "I don't see anyone out there, but it definitely was close, that's for sure. Whoever fired is hiding." He answered. "Now what was it that you two said? You know who fired those shots?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, um… yes. Indeed." Takeo stuttered. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked. "It's not important, we just gotta lay low." Hershel replied. "Alright… on the count of three, we all get out of the car and head to the side." Takeo ordered. "Get out as fast as you can."

"One…" Takeo counted as He prepared his Katanas. "Two" He counted as Carol and Daryl prepared their weapons. "Three GO!" He shouted as he opened the door and jumped out, scrambling to the other side of the vehicle and met Hershel and Daryl on the other side. Carol kicked the door open at right about the same time and lifted herself over the hood and dolphin dived towards the back; narrowly missing a direct shot which smashed clean through the hood of the car.

The four then went into kneeling positions to fit under the cover. "Who the hell is that?" Carol asked in a fearful voice. "We'll tell you later." Hershel responded. "Why can't you tell us now!?" Daryl asked again in a loud whisper as another shot went through the front side windshields; shattering glass all over. "Do you wanna end up without a head?" Takeo asked angrily. "That's why!"

"Hershel." Takeo turned towards him. "Here, you're gonna need this again." He said as he gave Hershel his Nambu pistol. "I'm gonna try and get a look out and see if I can find her." He told the others as he went prone and began crawling under the car. "Oh so now it's a woman trying to kill us?!" Daryl said, barely whispering. "Yes! Now keep it down and don't poke your head out." Takeo snapped back in annoyance.

Takeo got into a good enough position to briefly see his surroundings. In front of the crash, just about seventy feet away was an abandoned house, or at least it seemed abandoned. The Door appeared locked and secure, but the window on the first floor was smashed open. "Typical, she can't even use a door…" He complained before briefly catching a form of what resembled a human being on the top floor Bathroom window, but darted back almost immediately as He heard the whoosh of the bullet coming down on his head.

He gasped from the shock as he crawled back to the others. "So… what did you find?" Carol asked. "She's in that house in the front of us; second floor middle window, seems like a bathroom." Takeo responded. "Sniper?" Daryl asked. "No, she isn't carrying a scope, we know this for sure." Takeo answered as he looked towards Hershel. "Why can't you just tell us who it is?" Daryl complained angrily. "Because you probably couldn't HANDLE who it is!" Takeo responded bitterly as he faced Daryl with a look of major annoyance and slight anger.

"What do you mean by that?" Daryl asked again. "Answer me!" He ordered. "Oh for the love of god, both of you SHUT UP and let's try to think of a way out of this! She has us pinned down and you two nagging at each other isn't helping!" Hershel Demanded. Daryl and Takeo looked at each other angrily before sighing. "Now like I said we need to think about a way out of this…" Hershel stated again and as he began to think.

Over ten seconds passed.

"Well you have a plan yet?!" Carol complained. "Give him time Woman!" Takeo snapped back in annoyance, "You Americans always want things done immediately, have some patience!" He ordered. "Takeo, back at the mall you used a smoke grenade to cover our escape, do you still have any left?" Hershel asked. "Uh…hold on, let me check." Takeo replied as he quickly shuffled through is pockets. "Yes, but just one." Takeo smiled as he pulled out a smoke grenade. "Well throw it and make that throw count!" Hershel said.

"Alright, let's pray that this works, but I'm not much of a good thrower." He said. "Then give it to me!" Daryl offered. Takeo accepted and gave the grenade to Daryl. With one strong and swift movement, Daryl got up from behind the car and chucked the grenade as hard as he could. It landed just about 5 feet from the front door and the smoke was released, it quickly shrouded the front of the house and began climbing up the second floor, clouding the window, though through the smoke Daryl could briefly see a figure dart away from view.

"Alright, that'll disorganize her, Now when I say go, we charge on in. Go through the broken window and up the stairs to the Bathroom, that's where our shooter is." Takeo commanded. "Sound's fair." Carol said in agreement. "Now hold on, I don't want her dead- he paused. "What am I kidding, we can't kill her anyway. "What do you mean by that?" Daryl looked at him in confusion and doubt. "Just move out!" He ordered as the four of them got out from behind the car and charged to the house.

* * *

"You're serious? US?" Philip said in shock and surprise. "I'm not surprised that I was chosen, I was the head of Einheit Sechs, or Unit Six; the squad that Richtofen himself was part of during the war." Franz Explained. "Hell, we were chosen to take part in his "demonstration" to The Alexandrians, I'm certain he informed you about the 20 killed a while back?" Franz asked. "He hasn't really told me anything since I came here." Philip replied. "Well he only killed twenty, the rest, at least…five…I'm not certain, were mowed down by us, and I got to kill over ten more." He smirked in satisfaction.

"Well I must be here because I'm the only one who had any prior experience against Rick's group." Philip reasoned. "Make's sense." Franz nodded in agreement. "So it seems that we're gonna have to work together." Franz explained. "Seems like it" Philip responded. "He wants a battle plan within the next week." Franz stated. "So we have a deadline…" Philip sighed. "Ya, and if there's anything you should know about The Führer, It's best not to keep him waiting." Franz said with a light smile.

* * *

"Son of a bitch…." Beth complained as the smoke gathered through the open window. Since she was undead, she didn't cough as it soaked into her lungs, but it certainly irritated her eyes. As she wiped her eyelids with her hands, she could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

She had tracked the group on foot up to this point and shot multiple holes into the glass of their vehicle in an attempt to kill Takeo and the group, she no longer cared about turning her father at this point, as her last two attempts proved that the chance of that happening would be extremely unlikely. "She's in here!" She heard Daryl shout through the hallway, and she heard him begin banging on the door with the butt of his crossbow.

She could take on Hershel, Daryl, and Carol rather easily, but Takeo was way out of her league. The only way she stood a chance against him was from a distance, she knew this from how she crippled him back in D.C. But up close she was nothing but a weed, a weed to be cut through by his blade.

"I better go…" She whispered to herself as she jumped through the window. She landed on her feet and darted off, covering six yards in a single second.

* * *

With a final BANG, Daryl managed to get the door open, "You should've just let me cut the door down…" Takeo facepalmed in disappointment. "Well too bad I didn't! and would you look at that!" Daryl said sarcastically. "SHE'S NOT HERE!" He got into Takeo's face this time. Takeo looked past him and at the open window. "She jumped out the window, no doubt she's gone now." He explained. "So we don't even know who was after us… great." Carol sighed bitterly. "How about you tell us who the fuck this bitch is!" Daryl said as he got even closer to Takeo's personal space.

"Get the fuck out of my face Dixon." Takeo stated boldly. "Oh… I have a brave one huh? Well I'll have you know you caught me off guard the first time, and I'm fully committed now." Daryl said with a smug grin on his face. Cause if you're gonna be a smartass with me… **"Then I'll beat your ass into the ground."**

"Oh for the love of God." Carol sighed again as she left the room. Hershel was about to intervene when Takeo moved his hand into the air before pointing towards the door; telling him to get out of this room.

Takeo giggled at this threat. "Your redneck intimidation methods may work on American's Daryl… but they don't work on me." He looked him in the eyes as his slight smile turned into a shit eating grin. "And what makes you think you can carry out this threat?" Takeo said smugly as he crossed his arms with the ever present grin on his face. "Really, I'd like to know."

"You're just asking for it now, Rice-Boy." Daryl said angrily. Takeo's eyes widened at those words. "Pulling the racist card huh? Well if that's the case then I'll make sure you have no arms to beat me with." He said to Daryl with sheer determination.

The two forces of nature stared each other down for what seemed like eternity, Before Daryl crunched his fist and swung towards Takeo's chest.


	19. The Fuhrer's True Motives?

_February 1943, Stalingrad, USSR_

 _The Doctor laid in the blood soaked Snow as he came to. "Ugh… What hap- Where am I?" He asked as his eyes opened and he tried to move. As he turned his head and saw the filth around him, he felt sheer disgust; all around him laid the Mangled, Rotting corpses of his Countrymen, His Soldiers. "Mein Gott…" He shuddered as he pulled himself up. He felt so weak; which was the only thing he could feel, aside from the Cold and the Pain._

 _"Those… Those Damn Russian Swine…" He muttered angrily as he turned to face The City, but all he saw were bones; The burned shells of automobiles, squad cars and Tanks, both German and Soviet. The Fires still torched what could still be burned in the city, as all that remained were the skeletons of Stalingrad's Buildings. He could still hear the occasional Fire of a Kar98k, but it was drowned out by The Soviet Bombers flying overhead, After a year of heavy fighting, The Outcome was decided; "We've lost…" Edward scowled in disbelief._

 _"That's Right, or more specifically: You lost." A deep male voice said from behind him. "What?" Edward said in confusion as he turned to face the man behind him: Only to feel the barrel of a Mosin Nagant against his forehead._

 _Before him stood a Lone Soviet Soldier, dressed in a bloodstained light brown uniform and a vodka stocked backpack; The Lone Survivor of his squad._

 _"Mein Gott… You survived…" Edward painfully smirked at The Soviet Soldier. "You wouldn't believe how amazing your squad mate's tasted…" He said as he backed away slightly, still smirking defiantly. "Silence Monster. Can't you see the chaos before you?" The Soviet asked with a thick Russian accent. "Ja, I've got quite the view from here. Is it true? Have I been… bested?" The Doctor asked as he collapsed to his knees._

 _"Yes, you have been bested, in fact… The whole 6th army has been bested." The Russian explained. "The City's been plundered. The Reich has been decimated, Your Field Marshal has surrendered and The Soviet Flag once again flies over The Ruins of Stalingrad." Edward's Eye's widened as The Soldier told him this. "And your demons have been purged from this earth, never again to consume the flesh of the Cossacks."_

 _"So… You killed my men…" Edward laughed in fake happiness, burying his sorrow. "Your Men? You mean your animals? They deserved to be slaughtered, and you're about to join them." The Soviet said as he raised his Rifle towards Edward and pulled the trigger._

 _With a Large Bang the bullet pierced into The Doctor's Neck. "AGH!" Edward Screamed in agony as he fell over to the ground with a thud, his screams turned to muffled gurgles as the blood oozed out of the wound and into the snow._

 _The Russian Spat onto the German in disgust. "Look at yourself German… From Wolf to Lamb… So quickly the tide turns…" The Soviet scowled bitterly. "Face it you monster. You're Nothing." The Soviet said to the bleeding Nazi. "Nothing!"_

 _Edward could only stare with a look of Malice at The Russian before his vision began to fail him. He attempted to pull out his pistol, but The Soviet saw this gesture and stomped hard on his arm. The Doctor grunted in both pain and anger before succumbing to unconsciousness._

* * *

Edward Gasped as he hopped his head up from his desk. "Mein Gott, That same fucking dream again!" The German said fearfully despite no one being in the room with him. He cupped his hands around his head and breathed heavily. "Calm down Edward… It's just a memory… Nothing more, it's in the past…" He said to himself.

Just then the door to his office opened as Admiral Franz entered the room with The Governor not far behind him. "Mein Fuhrer. We just heard you scream, is there something going on?" Franz asked. "Nein…" Edward answered. "Nein… Nothing's going on… it was just… just a dream." He stuttered out his reply. "I must've dozed off… Tell me, when did I last dismiss you?"

"Mein Fuhrer, you sent me to meet with Philip here about the battle plan about twelve hours ago." Franz answered as he gestured towards Philip, who had his arms crossed as a sign of annoyance. He simply wanted to get to the point and inform The Doctor of their plan. "I've been out for twelve hours?!" Edward Responded in slight shock.

"Ja Mein Fuhrer, You have." Franz replied. "But that's not what we're concerned about, nor should you be, we've come up with a battle plan for not only Alexandria, but several other large communities across the D.C area." The Governor interrupted as he grew tired of the two German's rambling. "Well then…" Edward sighed. "Lay it on me."

Franz pulled out a map of The D.C Metro area and laid it out across The Doctor's desk. "Our scouts have detected several other communities across Virginia, and The D.C area. These communities include the following; The Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom, and an interesting group of survivors known as the Whisperers; Humans wearing the skin of their brethren." Franz chuckled. "But we've discovered another group." The Governor continued from where Franz left off. "One that's more powerful, and intriguing."

"Then what is this group?" Edward asked. "They call themselves "The Saviors." The Governor replied. "They have a base of operations but they appear to be nomadic in nature, as our scouts have detected several of them at the gates of the other communities, and they appear to blackmail them into giving them whatever supplies they have." Franz continued. "Is that right?" Edward folded his hands and smirked. "Have they had any contact with The Alexandrians?"

Franz shook his head. "Nein, not as of yet, but The Saviors seem to be branching out gradually. Contact between the two groups is inevitable." He replied. "And who leads these… Nomads?" The Doctor asked. "A Man named… Negan." Franz responded. "and it appears that there's a supreme sense of loyalty towards him by his followers, He seems to have almost… Divine Status to them."

"Interesting… Keep an eye on these… Saviors… for the time being, they may prove useful." Edward smiled. "Anyway… continue about the battle plan." He Gestured.

"Back in Georgia when I dealt with Rick, I would force groups of survivors to join Woodbury through persuasion, what groups that didn't join me where killed, and pillaged for supplies, right down to the military, not even they were safe." Philip explained.

"Ah… The Military… That reminds me…" Edward said before stopping himself. "Nevermind… Proceed."

"… Anyway, You Germans seem to be fond of The Blitzkrieg. This "Lightning War" tactic of moving large amounts of Forces into an area at a single moment, overwhelming the opposition, and that's exactly how we'll deal with Alexandria and anyone else that stands in our way." Philip explained.

"Using Mongol-like tactics, The Reich's forces shall invade various Human settlements. With such a large force attacking at once the opposition will be slaughtered, and we'll purge the entire settlement, taking anything of value; Food, Water, Precious metals, Weapons, ammo etc." Franz finished.

"To deny them what they need… We'll starve them out… A good plan…" Edward smirked. "Danke for the consideration Gentlemen. Philip, you may go, Franz, You stay for the moment, we have... things to discuss." His smirk faded.

Philip sighed in relief and quietly left the room, leaving Edward and Franz alone.

* * *

"I truly don't like this plan of yours Franz but… we'll have to carry it out…" Edward began as he got up from his desk and approached The Admiral.

Franz glared at The Doctor in both confusion and slight fear. "May I ask why Mein Fuhrer?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's not that It's a bad plan… By War and Psychological Warfare standards it's genius. I dislike it for a… personal reason…" Edward explained as he paced around the desk towards Franz. "You wanna know why I screamed?" Edward asked. "It's because I had that dream again."

"Mein Gott, again?" Franz replied in disappointment. "About… my first encounter with… him…" Edward responded. "Well you're constantly around him every day Mein Fuhrer, but we had more Element 115 applied to his brain since he last rebelled. He can't go against his mind control sir, He's far too Brainwashed now." Franz explained before Edward gestured for him to silence.

"That's not the point Franz, I've always had that dream whenever I was in danger…" Richtofen replied as he placed his fist under his chin in a thinking gesture. "But you aren't in danger Mein Fuhrer…" Franz responded. The Doctor chuckled. "You still don't understand… you could never comprehend these things Franz…" He laughed. "I haven't had that dream in years… and to have it return now… proves my theory correct." Edward explained. "Y-your theory?" Franz stuttered. He didn't know why he was so frightened. But Edward had never been so open to him about his thoughts, mostly he was given orders and expected to follow them, but now His leader was explaining his true motives.

Edward chuckled once more before finally looking Franz in the eyes. "Do you know why I've always kept an eye on "Rick Grimes" and his group of misfits?" He asked. "Nein Mein Fuhrer… but you seem to be so fascinated with him." Franz replied.

Edward smirked as he moved even closer to The Admiral and placed his right hand onto Franz's shoulder. "Because He's the one Franz… He's the one… that can end me…. The Hero… unto which shall slay me. He's everything I'm not Franz… Don't you see? He has a family while I have no one. He's learned from the cruelties of this world the true notion of survival. He's lost so many and yet he fights on. He's Brutal and yet Kind, he's Cautious, but always comes through, He's been through Hell and Back… He led his group to where they are now… No matter whatever gets in his way he always pulls through… for as long as he has something to fight for… something to live for. He started with nothing, while I have all this power in my hand, He is cared for and respected while I'm hated and feared… He is Loved… and so I Despise him… He is a Leader... and I'm a Dictator. And as far as I'm concerned, at the end of my war either Him or I shall be dead. Possibly both of us even."

Franz stood there in shock as he heard what Edward had told him, as astonishing as it was he couldn't help but reject Every. Damn. Thing he said. To Franz, Rick was an annoyance, a hindrance to the Reich's conquest, and for Richtofen to be so infatuated with him defied everything he ever thought of the man. "But… Him!? He's Nothing! He's just an Insect! The only thing he's accomplished so far is becoming a leader of Anything! And actually surviving this long!" Franz Yelled as he backed away from The Doctor.

Edward laughed at his Admiral's Ignorance. "Mein Gott Franz! You never see the bigger picture do you? Everything's always an order for you! Such a Warrior outlook on the world… Something you always had." Edward replied as he calmed down from laughing.

"Even so, he's the leader of such a small community, 500 survivors against The Reich? That's borderline suicide!" Franz reasoned.

"Ja Franz…. I know… That's why we're gonna… **Help him**." Edward's smirk blossomed into a full Grin. "H-Help him?" Franz asked with confusion as his rant died down. "Ja… cause a Sheriff needs his Backup Franz, His Deputy… His Officers… He needs the numbers to take us on… Something that Takeo will be of great use to him for…" He smiled, revealing his yellow, rotting teeth.

"But I thought you were enraged by Takeo's Betrayal?" Franz asked, even more confused, Richtofen nearly killed everyone in the room once Lizzie informed him of Takeo's escape.

"I admit… I was at first, I knew it would occur, I just didn't know when, I was angry because I didn't expect it to happen so soon… But Takeo is a good soldier… Possibly the only one besides the Russian and Rick who could best me… he will be useful to Rick… I'm certain… but He also possesses knowledge of Several Groups that could bolster Alexandria's Ranks… One group in particular that we've been fighting for quite some time…" Edward's Grin grew even wider.

Franz's Eye's widened. "You mean Takeo has knowledge of the Pentagon?" He asked fearfully. "Ja… The Pentagon… The last remaining refuge of The United States Military…" Richtofen squealed with Joy. "but we couldn't even force them into surrender even now! If they join Rick's Cause… Franz Paused as the realization hit him. "Mein Gott… You've been setting this up all along haven't you?" He questioned his Fuhrer.

Edward Chuckled. "More of a rushed plan, with Takeo's betrayal and Beth's little rampage and all, but more or so yes… I just felt I'd tell you first, keep in mind this is information that none of the higher upper Wehrmacht brass know about." The Doctor explained. "Do go tell Einheit Sechs about it however." He mused.

"Now… Speaking of Beth… has Maggie found her sister as of yet?" Edward asked. "Ja Mein Fuhrer… She's found her a few miles from Alexandria and is currently heading back To The Mall…" Franz replied, quite shaken from the turn of events." Gute. Now… One last thing before you go Franz…" The Fuhrer said to his Admiral. "Be sure to send an embassy to Negan and his… Saviors. Be sure they put on a show." Richtofen ordered. "Yes Mein Fuhrer." Franz replied. "Gute." Edward smiled.

"You're dismissed."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the wait Ladies and Gentlemen, School's been rough but I haven't abandoned this story. The Fight between Takeo and Daryl will begin in the next Chapter. But this one Is my favorite so far, as Richtofen's Motives are revealed and Both The Saviors and The Pentagon or brought into the story. Don't worry though, We'll see Rick and Co soon.**

 **Also... For all you anime lovers out there, The opening Dream sequence was based on The Flashback in the Beginning of Hellsing Ultimate Episode 3 :D**

 **Grammar or Spelling error's will be fixed gradually.**

 **Like, Favorite, and Review.**


	20. Contact

Takeo felt the uppercut sweep into his torso, knocking him nearly over the damn railing; luckily he managed to catch himself at the last minute right as Daryl charged at him in an attempt to push him off, which he retaliated with a well place kick to Daryl's chest, knocking him back. Seizing his opportunity, Takeo Pushed himself forward to tackle The Redneck, but Daryl saw what he was attempting and managed to catch him and push him against the wall. "Motherfucker…" He spoke in a ragged, annoyed voice. He raised his fist and Struck Takeo hard in the face. Takeo flinched in pain and attempted to free himself, but was struck again by The Archer. Daryl continued to strike him for a period of 10 seconds before Takeo managed to dodge one of his strikes and his Fist struck against the wall. "Son of a Bit-!" Daryl winced in pain before pushed back by The Samurai.

Takeo wasted no time to grab Daryl's head and smash it against his Knee before backhanding Daryl to the ground. Daryl landed face first against the wooden floor. He could hear The Asian running towards him for another strike, so with what strength he could muster, he managed to get up just in time to meet The Samurai head on. He managed to block one punch from The Asian with his elbow and strike him in the jaw in retaliation, but it left his legs wide open, which Takeo exploited by spin kicking him in the left leg, forcing the Redneck to tumble once more to the ground.

Takeo eyed Daryl with a look of pure rage, before smiling lightly as he spit out a small amount of blood onto Daryl's vest. "It seems I underestimated you." Takeo spoke in his Japanese accent, before his face returned to its angry expression. He stared at the Fallen Redneck with bloodshot eyes, before grabbing Daryl by the throat with his right hand. "But regardless, the result is still the same American. It's Pearl Harbor all over again." He smiled.

Carol, who was watching the fight from across the hallway, was in utter shock as she saw Takeo lift Daryl by the neck. Daryl was the toughest man he knew, and for a man to lift him off the ground so easily was out of her comprehension. She raised her rifle to defend Daryl but was startled when Hershel raised his arm over her iron sights to block her view. "Don't Bother." He said to her. "But if I don't he's gonna kill him!" She reasoned. Hershel shook his head in disagreement. "We need him alive and you know that." He replied. "And he won't kill Daryl… I won't let that happen." Hershel replied as he loaded Takeo's Nambu pistol.

Takeo grinned manically as he began to choke the life out of The Archer. He grew amused at the Redneck's muffled gasps for air as Daryl tried as hard as he could to stay conscious. His attempts to free himself by grabbing The Asian's arm only made The Samurai giggle. His grin turned into a full demented smile as he pulled out one of his Katana's with his left hand. At this point he lifted Daryl fully off the ground to position his Katana towards his Internal Organs. "And so another American falls to my sword!" He said with a cackle.

"Hershel… If you're gonna do something, Do it now!" Carol Ordered, but Hershel was ahead of her as he ran to the right of Takeo and cocked Takeo's Nambu Pistol at Takeo's head. Takeo's Demented Laughter ended at that point as he turned to face the muzzle of his own pistol facing him. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Tak." Hershel said calmly. "Drop him." He ordered. "Now."

Takeo's grin faded into a look of confusion as he turned to face Daryl; who was beaten, bruised and barely conscious. He then looked down to his Katana; The Very Edge of the blade cutting into The Archer's abdomen, inflicting minor Bleeding. With a gasp, he immediately dropped Daryl along with his sword. Takeo shook his head in an attempt to calm down, but the shock and horror still hit him dead on. "I'm… I'm Sorry, Hershel… I… I lost control of myself…" He stuttered out an apology.

"Lost Control of yourself? You nearly killed him!" Carol replied harshly as she readied her rifle towards his head. "Carol!" Hershel raised his hand to signal her to halt. "Look… If you're from the Reich, then there has to be some sort of explanation for what the hell just happened. We'll talk about it in the car, right now we have to get you to Alexandria." Hershel replied to the still shaken Samurai.

Takeo, still taken back by what he just did, uttered out a soft "Yes… Yes yes of course."

* * *

"Alright… I'm… glad you're all here." Rick began as he spoke to Michonne, Morgan, Carl, Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Abraham and Sasha. "I needed your… input on this situation." He said nervously. "I've been thinking about what to do about… Richtofen's Group and… I don't know what to do… They seem far better armed, better trained, and we still don't know where their hideout is… so I'm turning to all of you… Should we leave? Or should we stay?" He asked everyone.

"Well… what do you think we should do?" Michonne asked in a casual tone as she leaned against the wall. Rick looked back at her with a rather sad expression and shook his head. "I think we should leave." Rick stated.

"Motherfucker!" Rick nearly jumped as he heard Glenn shout from across the room. "Glenn, Look… I understand why you have second thoughts about this but do you really think we can- No You Shut Up!" Glenn yelled again before Rick finished his sentence. "That Bastard took my wife… **He. Took. My. Wife.** And you're just gonna fucking give up? After everything we've been through, everyone we've lost?" Glenn reasoned. Rick sat here for what seemed like an eternity before replying "What makes you think she's still alive? It's been a week."

"Dad… you're just gonna give up hope?" Carl asked; visibly sad. "You never gave up for anything." "Yeah Rick, this isn't like you." Michonne added. "Where's that sheer determination that always burned in your eye's Rick? Cause all I see right now is a broken wreck." Morgan chimed in. Rick saw that the majority of them were against him at this point, but he was their leader, so he still had the final decision and no matter what he wanted his group out of here.

"Look… I just want what's best for the group- Then why are we running?" Carl interrupted his father. "Is it to keep us safe? I didn't think being a pussy was the same thing as protecting us." Carl fought back a smirk as he said this. It amused him to see his father in such a panic. "You Shut Your Mouth!" Rick raised his voice; startling everyone in the room. "Don't you get it Carl?! I AM PROTECTING YOU! Protecting all of you." He Explained. "By keeping you, as far away from THEM as possible." Rick said as he pointed outside the window.

"We can't just run away from our problems Rick." Eugene spoke up for the first time in the meeting. "I've learned that now." "Oh really Eugene?" Rick looked up to face him. "Rather funny hearing that from you, tell me…. What do you think the odds are for us against them huh?" Rick smiled sarcastically.

The Room went silent as Eugene cleared his throat and spoke once more. "Well… for starters… They aren't your average gang of thugs, that's for damn sure. I don't wanna be blunt but… we're gonna be fighting a Military power. They have troops that are very well trained, and Dear God knows what the hell That Richtofen guy did to them to make them that fast; They could shoot one man and rip the other one's head off before he even realized what just happened. They have Training, Agility, Equipment, and Numbers on their side." He explained in that classic monotone voice of his.

Rick chuckled and looked towards the rest of the group and said "And you think I'm the crazy one? It's confirmed that if we stay here its Suicide! I don't want any of you to die, so that's why we should go!" He said, still chuckling over how Blunt Eugene was with his explanation.

"Well Fuck you if you're gonna be a pussy about it! I'm not just gonna sit here while Maggie is fucking tortured by those Psychopaths!" Glenn insulted him as he got up, grabbed his Assault Rifle and approached The Doorway. "And where do you think you're going?" Tara asked him. Glenn looked her in the eyes and then looked to everyone and replied with "To Get My Wife Back." He said as he proceeded towards the Armory.

"Glenn wait!" Tara cried out as she ran out of the room after him right as Rick spoke up again. "Tara!" He yelled to her. She stopped and turned to face him with a look of confusion. "What?" she asked. "Just… just let him go." Rick uttered out, shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't convince that man of anything once he sets his mind to it, Glenn's one stubborn Son of a Bitch." He smiled lightly as he said this.

* * *

"So… Care to tell me what the hell that was?!" Hershel asked Takeo as The Asian carried The Redneck to the back seat of the car. "Look… I'd rather not talk about it right now…" Takeo replied with an annoyed tone. "What do you mean not talk about it? You nearly killed him!" Carol responded angrily. Takeo sighed as he got Daryl settled into the back seat and slammed the door. He faced the two of them and replied "Look… I'm not just connected to The Reich… I'm in the upper brass. I was one of Richtofen's Generals. Our abilities far exceed The Average Wehrmacht soldier." He explained.

Carol and Hershel were flabbergasted at this revelation. "But… I just assumed you worked for him and went renegade." Hershel responded. "I did. I've been growing tired of serving that Dictator for quite some time." Takeo replied. "Hell once you get to know him as well as I do, He puts Hitler to shame."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you beat the living shit out of Daryl." Carol stated with rage. "Well first off… He threatened me so…" Takeo smiled. "But I suppose there's another reason." He continued. "You see… I and the other 2 Generals aren't very different from The Wehrmacht; Hell Aside from the abilities there is no difference really. We have the same body functions, same behavior patterns in regards to food and well… the same… psychological problems…"

"Psychological problems?" Hershel replied; confused at what The Japanese man meant. "Well… We have to consume flesh to survive. I, unlike the rest of my brethren, can actually last longer without it, but I still suffer from the cravings." Takeo explained. "We often become delusional before the first phases of Hunger set in, before succumbing to insanity." I must've entered the insanity phase… But we don't have to worry about that now. I've been fed."

"Since when did you eat?" Hershel asked. "While you two were out here waiting for me I raided this house's pantry." The Samurai grinned. "Got myself some left over chicken legs, rather rotten yes but any kind of meat counts." Carol and Hershel looked at each other. "Well… are you sure you won't snap into that again?" Carol asked. "Yes, I'm Sure, now let's just get back to Alexandria, and speaking of which… where's that Other fellow, on the bike?" Takeo asked.

"Oh you mean Aaron? He rode on ahead." Carol answered as all three of them got into the car and took off. As they drove off, they failed to notice the tattered remains of Aaron's bike, along with several fired German Rifle shells…

* * *

"For Christ sake what the hell is wrong with you people?! DO YOU ALL WANNA DIE?!- Look, just shut the fuck up Rick!" Rick and Abraham argued. "If we stay here, We Die!" Rick argued. "I'm not saying we just sit here! We have to arm ourselves! Defend our people!" Abraham replied. "Would both of you just calm down?!" Rosita said as she got between the two of them. "Tearing each other apart won't solve anything and you know this!" Morgan responded to all them. "Clearly we can find common ground-

"IF WE STAY HERE WE DIE!" Rick repeated. "GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING SKULLS!" Rick continued as he sat back down and began to melt down emotionally. "They have better equipment… Better numbers and Better training." He cried out. "I just… don't want anyone else to die… I've made mistakes… We've lost people because of it; T-Dog, Bob, Beth… Tyreese… I don't want anyone else to die because I didn't do the right thing!" He stated.

"Well fear not My Little Sheriff Friend. For You no longer have to fight The Germans alone." They heard a man speak with a heavy Asian accent. The group turned to face a Lone Japanese man, dressed in a dark Green uniform with two Katana's in his hands sitting by the open window.

The group was in disbelief, until Rick finally asked in a faint;

"Who the hell are you?"


	21. The Meeting

**Apologies Everyone, I took The Month off for Christmas, I have not abandoned this story. There's still a lot of ground to cover! :)**

 **Spelling errors and Grammar errors will be fixed in time**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?!" Rick asked before suddenly reaching for his revolver. "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!?" He yelled at The Asian. Takeo got up from his perch on the window and walked a few feet forward with his hands in the air, but he didn't drop his Katana's. "My my… such a warm welcome…" He replied sarcastically with a smirk. "I expected as much from you at this point but… I can work with this." He said while smiling at the whole situation.

"Put your gun down Sheriff before I'm forced to do it myself." Takeo said as his voice turned from sarcastic to serious. "Who. The Hell. Are You?" Rick repeated as he cocked his revolver. The Rest of the group aimed at The Asian, who smiled at just how serious they were taking this. "Just put down your weapons." Michonne ordered.

Takeo laughed. "I'm sorry but I don't take orders from such a novice swordswoman." He responded. "And you'll regret shooting me, after all without me, you can kiss the chance of Stopping Richtofen goodbye."

Rick, who was shocked at the stranger said, lowered his revolver. "You know about…" He paused. "Yes, He came to your little community and fucked everything up, I know that for certain." Takeo grinned. He turned to the rest of the group and spoke in a commanding voice "I know EVERYTHING you need to know to about The Reich, and how to stop it, I'm the key to stopping That Madman once and for all."

"He speaks the truth Rick." A certain old man replied. In an instant, Rick immediately dropped his weapon at the sound of the voice; A voice he had not heard in a long time…

It was then that Hershel walked in. "I know this man, He can be trusted." Hershel spoke to the bewildered group. Rick and The rest of The Survivors were in awe at the whole situation. "H-Hershel?" He stuttered out a reply. Without thinking he turned to the rest and ordered "Everyone, your dismissed. But you two… you two… I'm gonna have a word with you both." He pointed to Hershel and Takeo as he gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

"Nein… I can't believe this… This is Bullshit!" Franz thought as he wandered the crowded hallways of The Fathership. "Such Stupidity, Such Insanity." He whispered angrily to himself as he passed several Other Wehrmacht troopers, who eyed the Admiral with confusion over his pissed off demeanor. He couldn't believe The Sheer Madness that His Fuhrer had displayed. He always knew of his want to defeat Alexandra but to see him so infatuated with its leader just pissed him off to no end.

'He set this shit up from the beginning." He thought. "Now he expects Takeo to inform them of The Pentagon; the greatest threat to The Reich at the moment, forge an alliance with not only them, but perhaps even The Saviors. Does he want to doom us all?

"I can't allow this to stand…" He said aloud once he was away from the crowd and ceased at the front of an Elevator. He hated every damn thing The Doctor said, but at the same time Richtofen was The Fuhrer. He had never disobeyed an order from him, but this situation called for it. "I need to get rid of Rick… with him gone The Fuhrer will surely come to his senses… but how?" He thought.

After a few moments of deep thought, the answer came to him. "The Dream!" He shouted even though no one could hear him. "He failed to beat the Russian… So if I get him to assist me…" He pondered. A twisted Grin came across the Admiral's face as he stepped into the Elevator and advanced towards the top level; Towards Nikolai's quarters.

* * *

"How the hell is this happening… I want answers." Rick began. "First off, who the hell are you?" he asked, much more calmly than before.

Takeo smiled once more at Rick's question. "Well Sheriff, My name is Takeo Masaki." He replied. "I was one of Richtofen's Generals, One of his top men, and I'm certain you know who this gentleman is." Takeo said as he gestured towards Hershel, who was sitting beside him.

"Of Course I do, so would you care to explain to me just how he's still alive?" Rick Responded as he looked towards Hershel. "I saw you get beheaded by The Governor… right in front of me." He said to Hershel with sadness in his voice.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my friend here Rick." Hershel responded as he looked towards Takeo. "You can trust him." He said. "What he has is crucial to stopping Richtofen and whatever it is he's planning."

Rick crossed his arms and thought for a moment, taking everything in. Finally he said "Alright, But you're going to tell me EVERYTHING." He said bluntly to The Asian. "Starting with just how Hershel's standing right in front of us."

"The Reich is far more advanced than what you originally thought." Takeo began. "They've had well over 70 years of isolation to perfect their technology; Richtofen ordered the creation of Various Wunderwaffes, or "Wonder Weapons" He explained. "However, The Reich is over twenty years more advanced on its own, in terms of science at least, while its Military Technology has consisted of Modernized German Weapons since the war, hence is why you see them using STG44s, or MG42s."

"I have no clue what those are…" Rick replied. "Figures, you've been focused on survival so it makes sense that you'd forget your history." The Asian smiled lightly before continuing. "The German fields of Science however… are FAR beyond The United States, and possibly even Japan." Takeo explained, unsure if his hypothesis was correct.

"So… If The Germans held out this long… I'm assuming The Japanese did the same thing?" Rick asked. "Indeed, The Emperor and The Fuhrer worked together frequently behind the scenes, and It's through our help that The "Untoten" Reich even exists at all." Takeo answered angrily as the words came out of his mouth. "Richtofen was always fascinated with… Necromancy; Raising The Dead." He continued.

"And that's how the Apocalypse started?" Rick interrupted. "Yes, The Virus was conceived in The Early days of The War, It was based on Mustard Gas, and its effects were quite similar to that, only once the victim died, the corpse would be resurrected as A Flesh eating Abomination. But that wasn't good enough for Edward." Takeo explained. "No… no He wanted to truly weaponize it. The Virus turned its victims into mindless drones, with no allegiance… He wanted Intelligent Corpses fighting for him; hence we have The Wehrmacht as we see them today."

"Then how are we all infected then?" Rick asked. "If you die in anyway then you come back as a walker." Takeo's Explanation went against nearly everything he knew of the Virus.

"The gas dissipated into The Atmosphere, It started in The D.C Area, and then it spread through Wind currents and Rouge Wehrmacht Agents who unleashed The Gas in America's cities." The Asian Explained. "D.C was hit the worst though; The Ground troops were involved in that one… I saw the carnage myself…" Takeo sighed. "After D.C It was Los Angeles that was hit; right around the same time too, The Media managed to witness it, News reports and the like."

Rick went silent as he took this information in; He frowned during the entire Speech; Disgusted at Richtofen's actions, but He still needed answers. "Then the Whole Country was infected?" He asked with concern.

The Asian went silent for a while as he sat back down in his Chair, before he whimpered out a quiet "Yup" as a reply; Explaining it all was bring back all The Memories he had repressed while Working for that Madman. "Was it just America that was hit? He said he wanted Revenge against The Allies." Rick asked.

"That was the plan at first." Takeo sighed. "But he knew that that The Other Nations of the world would respond eventually, so he ordered The Virus to be unleashed throughout The Atmosphere; Poisoning the Entire Human race with that damn Wonder Weapon of his." He exclaimed. "But America, The United Kingdom, And Russia were hit The Hardest; Hell, Russia isn't even Infected; Approximately 98% Percent of his forces are fighting off The Spetsnaz and The Other Russians; He considers it "Payback" for The Eastern Front, and with an Army of 100,000, That leaves only roughly 2000 Wehrmacht here in America with a few officers in The Other Major Nations."

"Well at least we're not fighting 100,000, that's a relief." Rick held back a chuckle before he turned Serious once more. "But that still leaves one more question unanswered." Rick stated. "How is Hershel here?"

"Edward discovered a machine on The Moon, The M.P.D; A Device powered by The Souls of The Dead, and with The Billions killed in the epidemic, It's Grown Immensely stronger." Takeo answered. "That's probably why he even invaded in the first place, but to answer your question, while the M.P.D is run by Souls, It doesn't destroy them, or at least not immediately; it harnesses their Energy to Power The Entire German Warmachine."

"However, souls can be extracted; "Pulled out" if you will, from The M.P.D and brought back to life, and Edward's been studying Your Group since the very beginning." Takeo explained. "I don't know what it was but you caught his eye, and He's resurrected various other People from your Group, including That Blonde Girl that hanged out with you."

"Beth?" Rick Exclaimed in shock. "She's been brought back as well?" Rick couldn't believe the notion that They'd Resurrect Anyone, let alone Beth. "Maggie would be happy to hear this… if she was here." He said with a small smile.

"Erm… Yes… Maggie." Takeo hesitated. "Oh dear God…" Rick said in fear. "You never really told me what happened to her either Tak." Hershel said; speaking up for the first time in the entire Conversation.

Takeo Sighed, he had no choice but to reveal it. "Richtofen had her infected with The Virus; she and Beth now work for Him." He revealed; now expected The Inevitable Backlash from the two.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Rick banged his fist against The Table and got up. "That… Fucking… Bastard…" He muttered nearly inaudibly. "Worse yet, He's resurrected the one you call the "Governor" as well." Takeo went even further, which caused Rick's eyes to widen in fear. "He brought him back too? This is bad… This is really bad." He whined. "I just wanna rip that Bastard's throat out." He crunched his fist and hissed.

"I had to shoot Beth point blank in the face Rick… You don't know what that does to a person... but Beth… and Presumably Maggie… well; they aren't Maggie and Beth anymore." Hershel replied to Rick with Bitter regret.

"Well… I think that's all for now… I've… Heard enough for the day." Rick scratched his head. "We'll give you some place to sleep, don't worry, There's an abandoned house in the south of the community, we can give you that." Rick offered. "I'd gladly accept. " Takeo bowed in respect.

"Hershel, since Maggie's been… you know, and Glenn's out there, you can have their room." Rick said to Hershel. "Wait… Why's Glenn out there?" He asked worriedly. "He's out searching for his wife. What else? I told him it was a stupid idea, we never know when one of those Germans decides to show up, for all I know they're patrolling the entire damn perimeter." Rick answered.

"We're gonna send a squad after him, don't worry." Rick explained. "You two just go get some rest; I'm going to talk to Carol and Daryl." Rick said as he left the room.

Hershel grinned as Rick left the room and turned to Takeo. "What do you think his reactions gonna be when he Finds out Daryl got his ass kicked?" He asked sarcastically.

Takeo smirked as he let out a small laugh. "If he held me at gunpoint just for entering a room, then let's just say his reaction shall be priceless." He said as he left the room as well to find that House Rick offered him.

* * *

"The hell with him… He's just gonna leave her out there to die?" Glenn mumbled to himself as he walked the road; He had to be at least 10 miles away from The community at this point.

"He's gonna say that shit right in front of me… Her Husband, that searching for her is a lost cause? He's just gonna give up?" Glenn grew more enraged as he went on.

"To hell with that." He said aloud. "Maggie, I'm going to find you even if it kills-" He paused as he felt a small crunching sound from underneath his shoes. He lifted his foot and found what appeared to an Empty bullet casing.

"What The Hell…" Glenn said as he picked up the casing and examined it in his Hand; It looked fresh, as fired recently, and it bore The Swastika on the front; The Symbol of The Reich. "Looks like I'm one step closer than before." Glenn smirked as he put the Casing in his pocket; this would be Damn good evidence to change Rick's mind. As he turned around, A Small cloud of smoke caught his eye, and he stumbled across the rest of the scene. "Oh my God…" Was the only thing he could Say.

Rifle casings littered the road surrounding a tumbled Motorcycle; The Bike was completely wrecked, and it was smoking as if its Gas tank had been punctured and set aflame. Surrounding it was a small puddle of blood, but no sign of a Person.

"What the hell happened here?" Glenn said; freaked out at the turn of events. Though the Next thing to occur made his hair stand up. He was fearful to turn around, as he heard The Bushes behind him moving.


	22. Seeds of Rebellion

**I am SO sorry for The Long time without an Update, Life came calling, but I have not abandoned this Story my friends!**

 **Grammar and Spelling Mistakes will be fixed in due time.**

* * *

"Oh… Good… LORD!" Franz said as he entered The Russian's "Quarters."

Whereas Takeo kept his Quarters Tightly and Damn near Spotless, Nikolai seemed to throw anything not currently being used on The Floor to Rot. It's been said he worked in a Pigpen back in the day, well now, He practically lived in one.

Rotting pieces of his past "Meals" laid across The Floor, some dating back to weeks ago; The Pig never bothered to clean up his damn plate. But what stood out from The Rest of The Trash were The Vodka Bottles; Hundreds of them littered The Floor.

"How the Hell does he live in here?" Franz asked himself. Across The Room he could hear the faint sound of a Song, Russian folk music mostly, as he recognized the Jingle to be Katyusha; A popular Soviet Song during The War.

As Franz got closer, he could see The Russian in his Pen. He sat in a Recliner, laying down with a Plate of Meat on his lap and a Vodka Bottle to his left. He was dressed in his typical Attire, A Light Brown coat, a Backpack and a Red Army Red Star Hat. The German honestly wondered how he didn't die of Heat exhaustion, seeing as he never changed Clothes.

"Hello Nikolai. " Franz greeted The Russian, who was so focused on his Drink that he barely paid any attention to him. ""I believe you know who I am…" Franz stated. Nikolai gave him a Brief Glance before putting up one Finger and taking a Long Sip of Vodka. Finally, he set The Drink down and looked The Admiral in The Eye.

"What The Fuck do you want?" Nikolai asked, His Russian Accent heavy as Usual, and The German could practically smell the Liquor on his Breath.

"Uh… Gutentag! Commander Nikolai." Franz answered as calmly as he could. It was wise not to piss The Russian off, no matter how much he does the same to you.

The Russian continued staring at Him before squinting menacingly towards The German. He repeated his Question: "What the Fuck… Do you want?"

"I've come with a Proposition." Franz answered quickly. "A Chance for Vengeance against the Asian. I'm certain you know who I'm talking about." He smiled.

The Russian's eyes closed into an even deeper squint; Doubt showed all across his face. "You're just fucking with me." He replied as he took another swig of Vodka.

"I assure You that's not The Case." Franz said as he started to pace around The Room. "The Doctor has gone absolutely mad! He thinks that Sheriff is some kind of Messiah!" He chanted in rage. "That he's somehow "Destined" to destroy us all! It's Ludicrous!"

"And what does this have to do with Takeo?" Nikolai Asked. "Takeo has betrayed The Fuhrer, as you've seen. He's gone to assist Alexandria! At first Edward seemed like he didn't expect this, but now He seems Happy that one of his Own General's is working with The Enemy!" Franz Growled.

"I know of your History, You hate The Asian." Franz pointed to him. "Don't lie to me when I say this Nikolai. You wish to see The Man dead, and I wish to see The Fuhrer snap back into Reality."

Nikolai took another swig of Vodka. He smiled as if to burst out laughing, but he held it in; just barely. "So you wish to see Edward "Regain his Sanity?" Rest assured he lost it a long time ago." He snickered. "So how exactly is Takeo involved?"

"Richtofen knows what he's planning; He's going to tell Rick and The Others of The Groups in The Area." Franz warned. "Who knows what Rick and The Alexandrians could find out! They could discover The Hilltop! Or The Kingdom! Not to mention The Whisperers! Edward already plans to manipulate the Saviors into getting involved, and he wants Takeo to Lead Rick to The Pentagon!"

Nikolai's Eyes widened in horror at this news. "The Pentagon?" He questioned. "Getting them involved will just make shit more difficult." He looked away to the right, as if in thought.

"Very well, I'll join this little Rebellion of yours, But the problem still stands" Nikolai answered. "You may have one of The General's on your side; But It's just you and me versus an Entire Community. How exactly are we to deal with that?"

Franz Smiled Darkly. "Fear not My Friend, for I know Just the Thing…"

* * *

Glenn aimed his Assault Rifle and Approached the Brush with a Scared Expression; The Fear was present throughout him as he pointed The Barrel and waited for The Moment the Corpse would grab for him.

To his surprise he was grabbed in The Leg, not by a Walker but by Tara Chamber.

"Jesus Christ Tara!" Glenn Complained. "Don't ever do that again!" He sighed in relief. "Jesus I'm sorry ok? I just… wanted to make sure you're ok, so I followed you out here. You stormed off and I figured you'd get yourself killed!" Tara replied.

"Well regardless, I found a Clue." Glenn said as he held out the Empty Shell, and then pointed to The Bike. "This is Aarons Bike, and here's a Rifle Shell. Notice something?" He said as he pointed to The Swastika in the center. "It's a Swastika, The Germans are responsible for this."

"Should we go back and tell The Others?" Tara suggested. Glenn shook his head. "I'm staying out here, I'm not leaving my Wife out there to those things." He replied.

"Well I'm not leaving you alone; you saved me back at the Prison when you shouldn't of, so what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you now?" Tara crossed her arms and smiled.

Glenn looked ahead of The Road and sighed. "Fine, but stay put, and be on the lookout for Walkers, you never know if when one might come for you."

The Duo proceeded up the road.

* * *

"Da Ha Ha Ha!" Nikolai Laughed as he and Franz traveled through The Woods. They had left Nikolai's Quarters and The Fathership as a whole as soon as Franz informed him of his plan. "I must give you props Franz, This plan is full proof! With them we won't even need any backup from Edward." The Russian said triumphantly.

"Thank you Comrade Nikolai." Franz smiled. "Indeed, we simply need to gather ourselves a Horde and bring it towards Alexandria. Those Braindead corpses will do all the work for us!"

"But the question still stands; where do you plan to find such a massive Group of The Undead?" Nikolai asked. "Ah, now that is the fun part Comrade." Franz chuckled. "As it turns out there's a Nearby Quarry a few miles from Alexandria. Used to be some sort of construction site before we arrived." He explained "It was left rather untouched during The Purge and it has Thousands of Them trapped inside." Franz Grinned hysterically. "And all we have to do is free them."

"You would think that Edward would've noticed such a Massive Group separated from The Rest." Nikolai reasoned. "Indeed, that's what I would've thought, but as it turns out; Edward doesn't want what The Alexandrians call "Walkers" dead, He simply wants them out of his way."

"And once they reach Alexandria?" Nikolai sneered. Franz shrugged. "Simple really; we just case a bit of a Ruckus inside, Get those Gates open and then all Hell will break loose!"

Just then they heard what appeared to be voices.

"Hold on." Franz said as he extended his arm. "Do you hear that?" He asked the Russian. "I don't hear anything." Nikolai replied. "Really?" Franz sighed. "Just how drunk are you?"

"Keep moving Swine!" A German voice cried out as a loud shove was heard. "Schneller! Schneller!"

Two Wehrmacht troops were marching a beaten and bloodied Aaron across The woods. "I said keep moving!" One Trooper said again as he Shoved Aaron even harder, causing him to collapse unto the dirt.

"The Fuck are you two doing?" Nikolai demanded. The one who pushed Aaron eye's widened in surprise. "Comrade Nikolai! What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Out on a reconnaissance mission." He said as an Excuse. "The Fuhrer's orders."

"And who is this?" Franz asked as he looked down towards Aaron.

"It's nice to see you too…" Aaron gasped out a reply. It sounded as if it hurt just to say it. It hurt even more when The Trooper hit him in the Stomach with The Butt of his Kar98k.

"He's a damn Homosexual! That's who he is." The Trooper screamed in rage. "We caught him while out on Patrol. He's one of Rick's Supply runners." The other explained.

"We have orders to take him in for containment." One of the two stated. "Well then don't let us stop you. Proceed." Nikolai ordered.

"Yes Sir!" They both gave The Nazi Salute and lifted Aaron up by The Shoulders, this time dragging him.

"That was close." Franz replied. "Indeed." Said Nikolai.

"So… just how long until we reach this Quarry?" Nikolai asked. "Eh… maybe Fifteen minutes at the most." Franz replied.


End file.
